The Boy Is Mine
by Tifa Redfield
Summary: Firstly they had to worry about monsters, viruses and traitors. Now they worry about love, rivalry and weddings. You get the pic;) mostly L/C/A (love triangle), slight J/C and R/C fic. Chapter 15 finally up!! (Yes I am back from the dead^^)
1. Leon's Surprise

A/N: Ok thought I'd start a new fic that will be a romance this time. NOTE- this is my first romance fic EVER. The last time I wrote a romance story was in 9th grade for Valentines Day and it was only coz I had to. Please have mercy in your comments!  
  
There r many fics where it's always Leon goin after Claire, and she's like all sad and grieving over Steve, so this time I'm making it the other way around. R+R! Also check out my other story, 'Finding Claire Redfield' which is updated frequently and is also a C/L ficcie!  
  
P.S. I don't own any of the RE characters, they're for CAPCOM. WARNING: slight swearing  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1- LEON'S SURPRISE  
  
  
  
YEAR 2001. UMBRELLA DOWN. ALL IS HAPPY BUT ONE PERSON:  
  
  
  
"The boy is miiine! I'm sorry that youuu...seem to be confuuuused!" Sherry sang loudly as she danced around the kitchen with a broom. She was a fresh 15 year old now, standing at 5'4 with shoulder length, blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"God Sherry, you've been playing that song over and over!" Shouted Claire over the loud music. This only made Sherry turn the volume up and sing even louder. *Sweat drops*  
  
"Well now you know how I felt about 5 years ago, don't you?" Chris said, smiling and sitting at the couch comfortably.  
  
"Yeah, well sorry for being such a PAIN IN THE ASS!!" Claire shouted the last part so that Sherry could get the hint. That didn't seem to make a difference so Claire sat down sighing as she brushed a long strand of hair from her face. Her hair was now quite long. It reached almost to her waist but whenever she thought of cutting it, Chris and Leon would threaten to kill her.  
  
'Well atleast Leon likes my hair.' She thought bitterly. 'If only he could like the REST of me.'  
  
  
  
Sherry was now in the living room grinding with her broom. Yes GRINDING.  
  
Chris's eyes popped out. "Where the hell did she learn that from?!" he shouted, glaring at Claire.  
  
"Don't look at me, it's MTV! She's always watching those hip hop clips, where the girls are half naked and getting on to the guys like there's no tomorrow." Claire said simply.  
  
"What, and you LET her?" for some reason, that was totally against Chris's morale's. And when it came to Sherry and Claire, everything was against Chris's morale's.  
  
"Well, yeah, she's not 12 anymore Chris." Replied Claire sternly.  
  
"Well that..that thing she's doing...it should be made illegal no matter how old you are!" Chris said with a frown. "That's it. Not more school dances for that young lady."  
  
"Oh please Chris. You know you'd love it if JILL were to dance like that for you." Claire teased as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down while making kissing sounds with her lips. She was then greeted with a pillow in the face.  
  
Sherry turned the music off. "Wooh! That felt good yo!" she put a hand on her waist and looked at Chris and Claire, who were now both staring at her. "Uh...I finished cleaning the kitchen." She said with an innocent smile. They kept staring. "What??"  
  
"Sherry, please tell me you don't dance like that at school." Chris said, frowning, his strong arms folded in front of him.  
  
Sherry went over to Chris and gave him a hug. "Awww, course not bro.....I only dance like that with guys AFTER school."  
  
Chris jumped up. "WHAT?!" Sherry then ran as fast as she could to her room laughing. Claire couldn't help but laugh too.  
  
"I don't believe her! She's not allowed out AT ALL, that's it!"  
  
Claire was still laughing at her brother, who's face was as read as a tomato now. He always took those kinds of jokes seriously. Even when he knew Claire and Sherry's most favorite thing in the world was to pull his strings. He was so overprotective but just recently started to leave Claire alone since she was 22. Now it was Sherry's turn to suffer.  
  
  
  
Just then, Leon walked in from the kitchen door. "Howdy neighbors!" He greeted in a southern accent as he came and sat on the couch next to Chris. Leon wasn't joking when he said 'neighbors.' They literally ALL lived next to each other. Since they had gotten quite rich after defeating Umbrella, the gang decided to live near each other in Santa Fe, New Mexico. (A/N: Yes, where Freddy Prinze Junior lives^_~) The street they live in was even named 'The survivors St'. The only person who lived far away was Barry, who was still in Canada, but visited every holiday.  
  
Claire looked down at herself and saw that she was still in her boxers and tank top. Usually she wouldn't care about these things. But with Leon it was different.  
  
"Yes Leon, feel free to stroll in whenever you want. This house is yours after all." Said Chris jokingly.  
  
"Hey the back door was open and inviting...besides you're one to talk Chris, you walked into my house when I was naked once!" Leon exclaimed.  
  
"Well that's not my fault. I didn't know that it was your naked hour whenever Carlos went out." Chris said with a chuckle as he remembered that hilarious day. Claire had gotten into a fight with Leon as always, and ordered Chris to go over and get her CD's back. Chris walked in from the back door and saw Leon sitting on his couch naked watching TV. After that, he lost all self-control and burst out laughing as an embarrassed Leon grabbed the popcorn bowl to cover his 'privates', while shouting and swearing at Chris to get out.  
  
"Well I learnt my lesson Chris. No more naked hours for me." Leon said, slightly blushing when he saw Claire was staring at him, mouth wide open.  
  
"Thank God for that, I wouldn't wanna go through that horrific experience twice!" Chris said as he turned to Claire. "Seeing Leon naked was even scarier than being chased by Nemesis!"  
  
Claire blushed as she imagined what Leon might look like naked. 'Stop thinking this way you perve!' she scolded herself.  
  
"Haha Chris, you're sooo funny." Replied Leon sarcastically as Chris lost himself in another fit of uncontrollable laughter. Leon instantlyregretted reminding him of that day.  
  
"ANYWAYS," said Leon trying to change the subject and ignore Chris's laughter at the same time. "Guess who's coming to stay with us tomorrow!"  
  
"Who?" asked Chris and Claire at the same time. Claire in a very unenthusiastic manner, and Chris still in between chuckles. He was finally getting over it.  
  
"Ada Wong!" Exclaimed Leon, smiling like a fool. Claire's heart skipped a couple of beats. She felt as if someone had slapped her HARD across the face. 'Ada?? Wasn't Ada dead?'  
  
"Umm...I don't understand." Mumbled Claire, looking at Leon confused.  
  
"Yeah I know, I thought she was dead too. But isn't this great! She called me 3 months ago and we've been talking on the phone since. She told me this morning she'd be coming tomorrow!" Leon's eyes were glowing as if it were the best news he ever heard. Obviously Claire was not sharing his enthusiasm and looked away.  
  
"Come on Claire, you remember Ada don't you? Beautiful, Chinese woman, with the red dress?"  
  
"Oh yes, how could I forget?" Claire said, gritting her teeth and feeling a pang of great jealousy.  
  
Ada Wong was apparently Leon's love interest during the horrors of Raccoon City. God, how Claire despised that woman. She's been best friends with Leon for the past 3 years, always hoping, always dreaming it would become something more. But now it seemed hopeless. Why? Because Ada decided to come back from the dead and bless them all with her presence.  
  
"Uh...Who's Ada?" Asked a confused Chris, as he looked from the happy face of Leon, to the disappointed face of his sister.  
  
Before Leon could open his mouth to answer, Claire immediately snapped. "Well Ada is some bitchy spy, who betrayed Leon in Raccoon City. That's all." And with that, she stormed up the stairs to her room and slammed the door hard.  
  
Leon and Chris stared after her, shocked. "What's with her?" Asked Leon, genuinely confused by Claire's unexpected answer.  
  
"She...obviously doesn't like Ada." Chris answered, shrugging.  
  
Leon frowned. 'Why can't Claire just forgive Ada like I did?'  
  
  
  
  
  
Claire sat in her room thinking. 'Why is it that when something good happens to me, somethin else always has to come along and mess everything up!' she closed her eyes and sighed. Not one person knew how she felt about Leon. The only person that actually noticed Claire's strange behavior was Jill but she never really confronted Claire about it.  
  
'God Ada, you're such a BITCH! Maybe if I was as old as Leon's mother and betrayed him, he'd like ME...can't believe Leon's goin for a girl friggin 5 years older! What a dick!'  
  
Claire felt tears form in her eyes. She might as well say goodbye to Leon now, since that Ada would be arriving tomorrow. 'Why didn't he tell me he's been talking to her behind my back for the last 3 months! Atleast then I could've been prepared....oh stop crying you idiot. What happened to Redfield pride?' She took out a tissue box and dabbed her eyes. Her bedroom door then knocked making her jump slightly.  
  
Claire wiped at her tears quickly. "Uh...who is it?" she said, trying to sound as cheery as possible.  
  
"It's Leon. Claire open up." Came his voice from the other side of the door. He didn't sound so happy. He sounded ticked off.  
  
'Shit!' She thought as she quickly tied her hair back and blew her nose as quietly as possible. "One sec, I'm coming." She said as she skipped around the room clumsily, while putting on her comfy, baggy trousers.  
  
She then ran to the door and opened it, forcing a smile. "Hey, what's up Leon?" She said quietly trying to avoid his gaze. He didn't return the smile.  
  
"I think we need to have a talk." Leon said sternly, not taking his eyes off Claire's flushed face.  
  
'uh-oh,' she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's all for this chapter! Find out what Leon will tell Claire in the next chapter and see how she handles Ada's arrival. Please R+R people! Feel free to send comments and tips on what I should do to improve^_^ 


	2. Just the Two of Us

A/N: Thanx for all the reviews! Keep em coming ppl^_^ Well I had this story planned out quite a while ago but never really wrote it down. It might end up being a bit long, but stick around to see what happens to Claire in the end. Don't worry, I WILL see it through to the end since I know how frustrating it is for me to be reading a fic where the author suddenly disappears and is never seen again_  
  
DISCLAIMER: All RE characters belong to CAPCOM.  
  
DEDICATION: I dedicate this to one of my very good friends, who is going through a very similar thing just like poor Claire. Will not say her name coz then she'll KILL me! But I hope the ending of this story makes you feel better! I BELIEVE IN TRUE LOVE! *Raising hands in the air* THERE IS HOPE IN THE CRUEL DARK WORLD!! Ahem..I'm ok now...On with the story^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2- JUST THE 2 OF US (A/N: It's called that coz it'll only feature L/C)  
  
  
  
CLAIRE'S ROOM:  
  
  
  
Claire shrugged. "Fine, come on in." Leon cautiously walked into Claire's room, which was neater than usual. He didn't even know exactly how to start, but all he knew was that this Ada hating had to stop.  
  
Claire sat at the edge of her bed and motioned for Leon to sit beside her. "Well what did you wanna talk about?" She asked, although she knew it would be something about Ada.  
  
'Maybe he's coming to say, "Claire, get over me already, I still love Ada." ' She thought bitterly as she nervously chewed on her lower lip.  
  
Leon looked at the ground, breathing in loudly before looking Claire straight in the eye again. Claire hated it when he did that. His eyes were so intensely blue and it intimidated her. She could never look at him when he looked her in the eye. It was as though he was looking into her soul and that scared her. Claire looked down coughing slightly, before turning her gaze to Leon with a questioning look, trying to be calm as possible.  
  
"Claire about Ada-" Claire rolled her eyes. She was right. "I really don't get why you dislike her so much." Claire looked at him raising a brow.  
  
'Isn't it obvious Kennedy? I love you, and she hurt and betrayed you. You are so blind.' She thought, wishing for once he could hear her thoughts, because she knew she could never say them out loud.  
  
Claire cleared her throat. "Well, you can't force me to like her Leon. I think she's a bitch, simple as that. She betrayed you and I don't get why YOU like her so much." Although that wasn't the way Claire had wanted it to come out, she couldn't help but say exactly what was on her mind. It was bad enough not being able to tell Leon her feelings for him. When it came to love she was a mute. But when it was about her opinions of people she didn't like, she could go on forever.  
  
"Claire, Ada never hurt you!" Leon said, looking hurt as if those insults to Ada had insulted him.  
  
"But she hurt YOU! For Gods sake Leon, she left you bleeding to death! You saved her life and she just left you for her own selfish so-called job! Which was by the way to take the G-virus off Sherry's mom. She even USED her boyfriend to get in and look how he ended up. DEAD, Leon! And if I recall correctly you telling me how she almost KILLED you to get the G- Virus off you. All that and you expect me to greet her with open arms and say 'yes Ada, go ahead and marry my best friend. The one you betrayed remember?' " Claire said sarcastically. She was now so angry she needed something, ANYTHING, to smash.  
  
Leon was shocked. He never thought Claire hated her THAT much. "Oh man Claire, marriage? It's a little too soon for that don't you think?...besides I always thought you were the forgiving type." He said shaking his head slightly.  
  
Claire couldn't believe her ears. 'Forgiving type? What the hell is wrong with you Leon, did she brainwash you in the past 3 months or something?!'  
  
"I'm sorry Leon. I guess it'll take me a while to learn to accept her." Claire said, as she lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes. Leon did the same.  
  
"Claire?" He said quietly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Remember when you told me a person had come to your aid, when the Tyrant was standing before you at that train station?" Leon said as he slowly turned his face to Claire's.  
  
"Umm, yeah I remember." She replied, not knowing where this might lead.  
  
"Well...that was Ada."  
  
Claire frowned. She knew he was trying to make her feel guilty, and in a way it was working. But no matter what, Claire could not bring herself to ever think of Ada as a friend or a good person.  
  
Leon got up, leaning his elbow on the bed to face Claire. "I just want you to give her a chance Claire. Please? For me?"  
  
Claire looked over at Leon and sighed. He was giving her that sad puppy look. The one he knew she couldn't resist. "Awww did you have to use the puppy look!" She groaned.  
  
He laughed and looked at her mischievously. "It's the only thing I know will work with you. So come on Claire, please, please, please??" He said as he tickled her. She started to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
"Stop it Leon!" She said in-between giggles, but Leon kept on going until they both fell off the bed.  
  
"OK, OK! I'll be nice to her!" Claire said, trying to regain her breath. "But if she cuts out of line I'll have to kick her ass!"  
  
Leon smiled and gave Claire a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks Claire. You're the best you know that." He said as he got up offering his hand to Claire.  
  
"Yeah, of course I'm the best." She said as she took his hand and he pulled her up.  
  
"Well, gotta go now. Gotta clean the house for tomorrow!" Said Leon giving Claire a toothy grin.  
  
"Need any help?" Asked Claire, trying to keep a smile on her face. Obviously that meant Ada would be staying at Leon's.  
  
"Nah, it's ok, I can handle it. Come over for dinner though, ok? Carlos is goin out with Rebecca and I could use the good company."  
  
"But I thought that was your naked hour." Claire said, giving a flirtatious wink.  
  
Leon blushed slightly. 'God I'm gonna kill Chris' He thought. "Hey like I said, I have given up on the naked hours."  
  
Claire laughed. "Ok, whatever. I'll be there."  
  
  
  
  
  
ABOUT 6 HOURS LATER:  
  
  
  
Claire sat at her desk and brushed her long auburn hair. It was just about time to go over to Leon's house for dinner and Claire still couldn't decide on whether to tie her hair up or leave it down. Finally she decided to let it down. She wore a medium sized ADIDAS shirt and slightly baggy, dark blue jeans. Claire was not much of a dresser like Jill Valentine and Sherry Birkins. Sherry and Jill seem to have been getting along great, especially because of the fact Sherry was as girly as you can get. She was going through that teenage phase it seems.  
  
Claire couldn't be bothered putting on any makeup. The only reason she ever did before was because she wanted Leon to see her as beautiful. The news of Ada had really killed her spirit.  
  
'Ok let's go Claire. Act happy and try supporting Leon. He is your BEST FRIEND after all. His happiness is all that matters and if Ada can give him that then there's nothing more I can do.' Thought Claire sadly as she walked out of her house and knocked on Leon's back door. (Tifa's friend: *Bursts out crying* I feel you Claire, we are SOUL sisters!)  
  
Leon opened the door and greeted Claire with a warm, heart tingling smile. Claire smiled back smelling the sweet fragrances around her.  
  
"Hey Claire!" Leon said, as he looked her up and down. "Looking good. Come in." he moved out of the way to let her in.  
  
Claire blushed slightly. "Thanks...hey what did you cook Leon? It smells great!" complimented Claire as she walked into Leon's tidy kitchen. "You didn't have to do this you know. We could've just ordered or something."  
  
Leon looked hurt. "What, you think my cooking won't be good enough?"  
  
"No! Idiot, that's not what I meant. I just meant that you shouldn't have gone through the trouble of cooking for me, especially since you've been cleaning up all day."  
  
"Hey no trouble at all. I just felt like showing off my skills today that's all. I am a man of many talents." Said Leon with a wink.  
  
'Oh I get it. Practice on me before Ada comes, right?' thought Claire. This was all getting her paranoid.  
  
Claire smiled. "Yeah, I know from personal experience."  
  
Leon raised a brow. "But you haven't experienced EVERYTHING about me yet." There was something strangely sexy and seductive in the way he said it. Leon almost slapped himself for the way that came out.  
  
Claire blushed deeply as she secretly wished she could experience everything about him. A simple kiss was all she wanted. Besides, she was surprisingly a strong believer in sex after marriage.  
  
"Uh...Sit down. Let me get the food ready." He said quickly, changing the subject and getting rid of the uncomfortable silence also. He then went over to the oven and started to work.  
  
"Wow, how many things did you cook?" Claire asked as she saw all the pots and pans lined up on the table.  
  
"One stuffed roasted chicken. Mashed potatoes and gravy. Tabouli, and a bit of stroganov for a change. Nothing much really." Leon said as he placed the roast chicken on the table.  
  
"That's a hell of a lot! Are other people coming or is it just for us?" Asked Claire thinking of the interesting mixed group of foods. American food, Russian (stroganov: Creamy mix with mushrooms and little beef steaks. Very good!) And Arabic (tabouli: A really yummy salad!!).  
  
"Nope...it's just the two of us." Answered Leon smiling.  
  
"We're gonna eat ALL this?"  
  
Leon laughed. "Come on Claire, did you forget who we are? The gang even called us the 'invading locusts' from how much we eat!"  
  
Claire joined his laughter. "Yeh how could I forget. But come on we're not THAT bad! They just don't eat much, that's all." She helped Leon with the rest of the food.  
  
"Well that's it...let's dig in!" Leon said, grinning.  
  
"Right on!"  
  
  
  
It was true. Leon and Claire together, eating, where like invading locusts. They almost ate everything at the table and Claire was surprised at how delicious the food really was. Leon certainly was a man of many talents. That night Claire and Leon, joked about, watched movies and remembered the old days. She had never felt as close to him as she did that night. But tomorrow it would all change....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: As you can see I am a big fan of food. I love food soooo much! From every country u can think of. International foods r the bomb. I never get tired of eating, and NO I'm not fat which is the beauty of it all. I can eat all I want and I don't gain a thing, YAY!! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review please! Oh and I decided to make Ada's arrival in the next chapter to give Leon and Claire the chance to spend quality time before she comes into the picture. 


	3. Ada's Arrival

A/N: Once again thanx for your reviews people! It encourages me to keep going^_^ And a little something for Joanne:  
  
Tifa: Ada, it looks like everyone hates your friggin guts!  
  
Ada (in that monotone voice of hers): Why, what did I ever do?  
  
Tifa: Betrayed Leon and left him bleeding to death. Plus you're really stuck up and everyone thinks you're a bitch and they want Leon and Claire to get together.  
  
Ada: Absolutely not. I 'love' Leon. I DIED for Leon.  
  
Tifa: Umm...but you're still alive (??)  
  
Ada: Whatever, you know what I mean.  
  
Joanne (Running into the stage red faced): Leon is for CLAAAIRE!! *Punches Ada in the face*  
  
Ada (with a monotone voice): AAH. *Falls to the ground unconscious*  
  
Crowd Cheers  
  
Steve (with a squeaky high-pitched voice): Joaaanne (voice breaking) I love youu!  
  
Claire: Wow, everybody loves me! Me love you all too! *Blows kisses at everyone*  
  
Leon:...*scratches his head*  
  
Tifa: Ahem...anyways, let's find out what REALLY happens. Everyone back to your positions. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... ACTION!  
  
DISCLAIMER: All RE characters belong to CAPCOM.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3- ADA'S ARRIVAL  
  
*Dodges the chair's, tomatoes, and shoes being tossed at her by angry Ada haters*  
  
  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY-10:30AM, SATURDAY. CHRIS AND CLAIRE'S HOUSE:  
  
  
  
Leon ran through Chris's backyard and knocked on the back door. He was excited, because today was the day. They were all going to go and pick Ada up soon. He waited for five whole minutes before he heard noises inside.  
  
A sleepy looking Sherry opened the door and stood in front of Leon in her power puff girls Pj's. Her eyes were still half closed. "Oh..good morning Leon."  
  
Leon walked in, grinning at Sherry. "G'morning kid. Love the Pj's!" He said ruffling her soft blonde hair.  
  
"Yeah so do I," replied Sherry grinning and closing the door behind him.  
  
"So are Chris and Claire up?" He asked, as he stretched his arms.  
  
"Well Claire's sleeping like a rock, and Chris is at Jill's doing God knows what. I think he might have spent the night there! Do you know if he did?" Sherry giggled in excitement.  
  
Leon tried not to laugh. "Sherry! That's none of our business, ok."  
  
Everyone's been hoping Chris and Jill would just get together and get it over with. It couldn't be more obvious that those two had feelings for each other, so maybe it WAS a good thing that Chris was now at her house. And soon enough Jill will have the house to herself since Rebecca and Carlos were planning on buying a house together. They had been engaged for a year now and their wedding was due in 2 months, at the end of the summer holidays.  
  
'Wow, can't believe those two will be married so soon! The youngest of our group will be the first to go.' Thought Leon with a smile.  
  
"Hey Leon, you want some coffee?" Asked Sherry, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"No thanks Sherry, I don't drink coffee." Leon answered.  
  
"Man, Leon. You don't drink coffee, you don't drink alcohol, you don't drink pepsi. What the hell do ya drink, health freak?"  
  
"I'm not a health freak, I just hate those drinks. But orange juice would be nice, thank you!" Leon shouted back to Sherry who was rummaging through the fridge.  
  
Sherry returned with a big glass of orange juice and handed it to Leon. He drank it all up in one gulp and then burped loudly.  
  
"Ewww LEON! That's sick!" Sherry said scrunching her nose up. Leon laughed, knowing that if that was Claire she would've probably told him that it was a pitiful burp and showed him how it's really done. 'God I love that girl.' He thought smiling.  
  
"Hey, when's Claire gonna wake up? We're gonna have to head to the air port in an hour."  
  
"I think she's still asleep. She came home late last night. Go wake her up." Sherry answered, sipping at her coffee. She was not too fond of Ada coming but tried to stay polite for Leon's sake.  
  
Leon nodded to Sherry and ran up the stairs, a mischievous smile on his face. He was planning on jumping on Claire's bed till she woke up. That was one of the beauties of their friendship. They could do anything, no matter how immature, and not care what anyone thought.  
  
Leon opened Claire's bedroom door, running in. "Claaaaire (in a sing song voice) look who- OH WOAH!" Leon screamed as he saw that Claire was changing. She stood before him in a black lace bra and bikini and damn did she look fine. Leon immediately panicked and covered at his eyes trying to find his way back out.  
  
"LEON YOU FREAK! EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!!" She screamed as she covered herself with her robe.  
  
"I'M SORRY! Sorry..UGH!" He said as he bumped into the wall.  
  
"The door is to the left!"  
  
"I knew that...sorry Claire!" He said once more as he ran out the door like a blind bat. His face was beet red with embarrassment and it took him a while to regain his breath and calm down. Although he saw Claire in a swimsuit before, this experience was way different somehow.  
  
Leon ran down the stairs and was greeted by Sherry again.  
  
"What was that all about? Leon? You ok?" Sherry asked as she examined Leon's face.  
  
"Huh? Ah, yeah I-I'm fine." Leon answered, his face still red.  
  
"You're blushing Leon, what happened?" Sherry teased.  
  
Just then an angry looking, also red faced, Claire stomped down the stairs. Fully dressed this time in the normal jeans and t-shirt and holding her sports shoes.  
  
"Leon, you idiot I'm gonna kill you for that!" She said as she chased Leon around the living room while trying to aim her shoes at him. One pair successfully hit him on the head.  
  
"Ouch! Dammit Claire I said I was sorry!"  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough! You must suffer!" Claire said as she cornered Leon between herself and the couch. There were two things a person just did not do with Claire. It was pulling her hair, or walking in on her while she's changing. Those two things could easily start world war 3.  
  
"Sherry, help me out here!" Leon pleaded, a look of true fright upon his face.  
  
"What the hell did you do??" Asked a confused Sherry.  
  
"He walked in on me that's what!" Replied a furious Claire.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I swear! Sherry said you were asleep!" added a terrified Leon.  
  
Sherry burst out laughing after that and couldn't stop. This made Leon and Claire forget what they were doing as they turned to her with one brow raised in question.  
  
"Sherry, that isn't funny," said Claire as she turned towards Sherry and folded her arms in front of her, giving Leon a chance to make a hasty escape.  
  
"S-Sorry Claire. B-but, you should've seen the look on poor Leon's face!" Sherry lost herself in another fit of laughter. Leon and Claire always made her laugh like this. Especially when they fought.  
  
Claire calmed down and held herself back from laughing as she looked over at Leon. His face really did look funny. It was a look of shear innocent fright. The fear a man gets of a woman's wrath.  
  
"Ok, ok I forgive you Leon. You can sit next to me, no need to be afraid." She said patting the seat next to her as she sat down.  
  
"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Asked Leon, who was still standing at the corner. Claire was probably the only person in the world who could scare him like this. Asides from Chris that is.  
  
"God Leon, you're so cute. I promise I won't hurt you. We'll shake hands on it." He then signed and walked over to Claire and shook her hands. But then she grabbed him in an arm lock and messed up his well-combed hair.  
  
"Hey, you tricked me!!" He shouted as he pulled away from her deadly grasp.  
  
"Muahahaha! Now we are equal." Claire said winking.  
  
"I'm supposed to greet Ada with this hair?" asked Leon with a pout.  
  
Claire folded her arms. "I guess you do." For a moment there she had forgotten that Ada was giving them all an unwelcome visit.  
  
"Sherry, hurry up and get ready, we've gotta get goin soon." Said Leon.  
  
Sherry sighed. "Ok," she said as she walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
Claire sat on the couch crossing her legs, swinging one back and forth nervously. 'I can't believe I'm gonna be seeing that woman in less than 2 hours!' she thought.  
  
Leon noticed Claire swinging her foot and knew she must be nervous about something. He put a hand on her knee sending chills down her spine. "You ok?" He asked with a concerned look.  
  
"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be? There's no reason what-so-ever why I wouldn't be fine Leon, as you can see everything's fine." She said quickly in one breath.  
  
Leon gave her a funny look. "Is this about Ada?"  
  
Claire looked at him and tried to laugh it off. "Nooo, of course not! Whatever makes you think that? We agreed yesterday that I'm fine with Ada coming to visit. A friend of yours is a friend of mine, right?" She flashed him a very fake smile that showed off ALL her pearly white teeth.  
  
Leon knew she was lying and was about to say something when Chris, Jill, Carlos and Rebecca walked in through the door.  
  
"Hey guys!" Greeted Jill with a small wave.  
  
"Hi! Great, you guys came on time," said Leon as the gang all came in to the living room and sat down.  
  
"We only live 3 minutes away Leon. We couldn't be late if we tried," answered Rebecca.  
  
"Ready!" Sherry's voice cut in as she skipped down the stairs. She saw Chris and Jill staring at each other and couldn't help herself. "Hey Chris! Where were you all night, huh?"  
  
Chris blushed slightly, knowing what Sherry might be suggesting. "I was..uh, out. Anyways should we get going?" He said quickly changing the subject as he saw that everyone was staring at him and Jill accusingly.  
  
"Right," nodded Leon. "Let's go people."  
  
  
  
  
  
AT THE AIRPORT:  
  
  
  
"Where is she already??" Complained Sherry, who was now getting very bored. They've been standing there waiting for 40 minutes like lost mules.  
  
"Be patient Sherry. She'll be arriving at any second." Leon told her.  
  
"I wonder what this chic looks like. Sounds pretty fit from the way Leon described her." Said Carlos and then was brutally elbowed by his fiancé.  
  
Claire frowned, clenching her fists. Jill came over to her, putting an arm around one of her shoulders. "Well she sure sounded like a backstabbing, stuck up bitch from the way YOU described her." She whispered to Claire.  
  
"Oh, trust me she is. Just wait and see." Claire whispered back.  
  
Just then another group of people started walking out from the gates. Claire instantly noticed Ada. She now had shoulder length hair, streaked red, and wore a classy long coat. She wore a very short skirt underneath and a tight fancy shirt showing almost ALL her cleavage, and high heeled Italian shoes. The gang looked at their own clothes, which were quite casual compared to hers.  
  
"LEON." Ada shouted over in her usual monotone voice. Leon walked quickly to her with a soft smile and took her in his arms. They hugged for what seemed like years to Claire and then finally broke off.  
  
"I've missed you Leon," said Ada, staring dreamily into Leon's eyes. Claire secretly wished she had her shotgun at that moment.  
  
"I missed you too. How've you been?" asked Leon.  
  
"Pretty busy. You know, the usual this and that." She replied.  
  
"What's up with that coat? It's summer!" Whispered Jill to Claire.  
  
Claire snickered, "tell me about it."  
  
"Well Ada. Here's the gang. You remember Claire and Sherry don't you?" Leon said as he led Ada to the others.  
  
"Oh yes. Claire." She said coldly, raising a brow at Claire. Claire felt the biggest urge to run up and choke her. Ada was looking at them all as inferiors!  
  
Claire walked up to her forcing a smile. "How do you do Ms. Wong? You are a Ms, if I'm not mistaken?" she asked in a similarly monotone voice. She couldn't help that. It was just an automatic, reflex action done verbally.  
  
"Why, yes..I am." Replied Ada, glancing quickly at Leon.  
  
Sherry held back the urge to giggle loudly and stopped quickly as Ada walked up to her.  
  
"Oh, Sherry. My how you've grown." Ada said smiling. But even her smile seemed robotic. Sherry gave one of those fake, all teeth smiles and said hello.  
  
"Well...ahem. I hope you'll find this to be a pleasant place Ms Wong-" Chris was cut short.  
  
"Please, call me Ada."  
  
"Ok, Ada. So you will be staying with us till Rebecca and Carlos's wedding, won't you?" He continued.  
  
"Oh, surely. Congratulations." She said, smiling at Rebecca and Carlos.  
  
"Thank you." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Well then should we get going?" Asked Leon as he, Carlos and Chris carried all of Ada's bags to the car.  
  
"Will I be staying with you, Leon?" Asked Ada, 'innocently'.  
  
"Uh, yeah of course. If you want." Answered Leon.  
  
"I would like that very much." She said looking over at Claire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There, 3rd chapter done! Review, and tell me what you think! Wait for the next chapter to see how life with Ada in the picture is like. I'll be putting up a chapter from Leon's point of view, since we mostly get Claire's thoughts, but that will be later on so stick around!  
  
School, or in my case, college starts in 2 days. I might not be able to update as often just to let you know, but knowing myself it shouldn't take more than 3-4 days for each update. 


	4. Bitter Emotions

A/N: Once again, thanx for the reviews! Even if they are death threats to Ada, is all good. Hope you all like this chapter^_^ and yes all RE characters belong to CAPCOM.  
  
Joanne and Darryl: Trust me, if I could, I would let you guys kill Ada, but I kinda 'need' her for the fic at the moment. But I can do a special chapter when the fic is done, giving all those who wanted Ada killed a chance to gang up on her. How about that? Will that keep you all happy?  
  
Dedication: Once again to my friend, AND to bluedevil and all those of you who might have been through what Claire's goin through. I also think my 3 and a half yr old sis deserves a mention for being the youngest, most adorable RE fan I know^_^  
  
WARNING: Some swearing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4- BITTER EMOTIONS  
  
  
  
ONE WEEK LATER- CLAIRE'S BEDROOM:  
  
  
  
Claire turned the volume way up, putting on her kick boxing gloves. She was all set to beat the crap out of her boxing bag, now wearing a black sports bra and baggy track pants. Her hair tied up in her trademark ponytail and her best "I'm pissed off, don't mess with me" CD playing in the stereo. She only wished 'Nasty girl' was on that CD, because to her, it totally described Ada. (A/N: I recommend this! I mean putting on loud angry music and punching the crap out of something when you're pissed. Works with me every time!)  
  
She looked over once more at Leon's house from her window. His car wasn't in the driveway as she had expected. He's been out all day, showing Ada around, and they were ALONE, which was driving Claire crazy....literally. Ada had been there for a week and Claire was trying her best to get along. Usually with a person she disliked this much, she would've either told them to piss off or kicked their ass long ago but Claire had to keep herself under control for everyone's sake. And so she made sure she took her anger out on her punching bag whenever things got too stressful.  
  
Claire sighed loudly as she cracked her neck a couple of times and stretched her arms. She then started skipping a little to get herself warmed up before she really went for the bag. The music started getting more aggressive and that was her cue. She punched the bag hard, numerous times, imagining that it was Ada before turning and giving it one big, hind kick. The music played on loudly:  
  
I wanna run away  
  
never say good-bye!  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
instead of wonderin why!  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
no more lies!  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
and open up my mind!  
  
  
  
'I wish I could runaway and I wish I knew the truth about how Leon feels!' She thought as she punched the bag hard, one more time.  
  
'I swear Kennedy, if you actually SEE something in that woman then you're the biggest jerk alive!' This time she gave the bag a double kick. And she kept on going.  
  
Before she knew it the next song was playing.  
  
Break the pressure! Come play my game I'll test ya!  
  
Psycho! Somatic! Addict, insane!  
  
Coooome plaaay myyy game!  
  
Inhale! Inhale! Inhale! You are the victim!  
  
Coooome plaaay myyy game!  
  
Exhale, exhale, exhaaaaaaaaale!  
  
  
  
Claire was now REALLY punching. She felt her sweat run down her face and tasted its saltiness in her mouth. She punched harder and harder letting all her anger and pain out.  
  
'We made it out together in Raccoon. We managed to beat Umbrella TOGETHER, and you promised to always protect me! Why aren't you protecting my feelings now, when I need you most?!' She thought as tears welled up in her eyes. She punched the bag harder and harder. Her arms were now aching.  
  
'She was able to win your heart in ONE day, just one fuckin day! I've been trying for the last 3 years and she comes and fucks it all up!!' Claire couldn't take it anymore, as she hugged the boxing bag and broke down crying.  
  
"I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKIN BITCH!" She screamed out loud, giving the bag one last MIGHTY punch before she fell to her bed exhausted. Her chest was heaving up and down quickly with her breaths.  
  
She quickly pulled off her gloves and covered her face in her hands. 'Breathe, just breathe.' She told herself as she tried stopping her tears from drowning her.  
  
  
  
Claire got up and looked out her window one more time and noticed something new. There was water coming out from under the back door of Leon's house. Claire jumped in alarm as she realized his house must have been flooding.  
  
"Oh shit!" She said as she ran out of her room and down the stairs. "Chris! Chris! I think Leon's house is flooding!"  
  
Chris turned the TV off quickly. "What?!" And with that he and Claire ran out of their house and into Leon's backyard. It was true. The house must have been flooding for a while now since the water was now really gushing from under the back and front doors.  
  
Chris quickly called Leon on his cell and told him of what happened, which brought Leon back quickly in the next fifteen minutes. Carlos could not be reached as he was out on a romantic weekend with Rebecca and Chris didn't want to mess that up anyway. By the time Leon arrived the plumbers and cleaners were also on their way.  
  
"Oh maaan." Leon groaned shaking his head in disbelief. Cleaning up that mess would take atleast 3 weeks and God knows how many things in there were now ruined.  
  
"God, my clothes are ruined." Complained an equally pissed off Ada. Claire rolled her eyes. Leon and Carlos's house was sitting there flooding out of its sockets and all Ada could think about were her clothes.  
  
"Don't worry man. You guys can stay with us while it's getting fixed. Leon, you could sleep in the guestroom and Ada could share Claire's room. I'm sure Carlos would be more than happy to stay at Jill and Rebecca's during this time." Chris told Leon reassuringly.  
  
Leon nodded, "thanks Chris."  
  
'Oh please tell me this is not happening!!' Claire thought as she almost pounced on Chris for suggesting that Ada should sleep in her room. 'I couldn't stand her living next door, now she's gonna move in to my room! God, why do you love punishing me so much!' the thought of Ada now being with her almost every second of the day for 3 weeks was enough to kill her. Not only that, but now she'll have to watch Ada flirt endlessly with HER Leon.  
  
Claire looked over at Ada, who was now rubbing Leon's back comfortingly as he stood there watching the water flow out.  
  
'Ok Claire. I guess it's time for plan B.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was kinda short. You see I'm writing it REALLY late and I just wanted to express Claire's anger. Watch out for the next chapters where Claire will have to find another method besides being nice to Ada to dig out Leon's true feelings for her. Obviously we don't know Leon's point of view in all this but like I said, I want that to come in a bit later. Review please and give me your suggestions!  
  
SONGS: That was 'Runaway' by Linkin Park, and 'Breathe' by Prodigy, just incase you didn't know! 


	5. Peptalks and Dates

A/N: Thanx for all those who reviewed^_^ You all inspire me to keep goin. And don't worry Joanne, I will finish the other fic, I'm just kinda goin through a writer's block, but I will go back to it as soon as I can.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the RE characters, bla bla bla, they're property of CAPCOM.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5- PEP TALKS AND DATES  
  
  
  
2 DAYS LATER- JILL AND REBECCA'S LIVING ROOM:  
  
  
  
"They were stupid for doing that. It can never work out between best friends," Said Ada as she took another bite of her dairy milk, Cadbury chocolate. She sat closely next to Leon, Jill on his other side. Chris and Sherry sat on the other couch, and Claire, Carlos and Rebecca were sprawled on the floor in front of Jill's home cinema.  
  
The gang decided to have a movie marathon for that night and rented about 5 movies. The one they were watching now was 'Boys and Girls', which was Sherry's choice.  
  
Leon turned to Ada giving her a questioning look. "Why wouldn't it work out?"  
  
Ada sighed looking annoyed. "Well, because it's way too risky. You do something wrong and you'll have too much to lose."  
  
"Yeah, but then being best friends with your partner is an important basis for a successful relationship." Argued Leon.  
  
"I don't think so. They usually NEVER work out. Don't argue with me Leon, I'm more experienced and I've seen people who have been the best of friends fall hardest." Replied Ada.  
  
"Ok, whatever," said Leon looking back to the screen, obviously also annoyed.  
  
"You mean hardest, love wise?" Asked Sherry, who was enjoying the fact that Leon and Ada were arguing. She wanted Leon and Claire to get together anyway. It had been her wish since the Raccoon incident.  
  
"No, as in falling flat on their face with a failed relationship." Ada answered rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah but if you fall in love with someone you just met without knowing a thing about them....well it doesn't sound like the beginning of a good relationship either." Joined in Claire.  
  
"It works way better than being best friends first." Said Ada staring straight into Claire's eyes and exchanged lightning bolts.  
  
"I'll have to also disagree Ada. After all a person NEEDS to become best friends with their partner in order to have it work out. In the case of marriage for example, your husband will have to be your protector, your best friend and your lover and you'll live a happy marriage. If you're best friends from earlier then that's a bonus." Said Jill coming to Claire's aid. She was now totally realizing what might be going on.  
  
"I totally agree Jill," said Rebecca smiling over at Carlos as he took her hand in his.  
  
"Can we concentrate on the movie please?" Complained Chris, who had no idea of the importance of this argument anyway.  
  
"Yes, lets." Said Claire and Ada at the same time. Claire did it knowing that's what Ada would say and she had to force herself from cracking up afterwards.  
  
  
  
Jill got up and walked off to the kitchen motioning for Claire to follow.  
  
"What's up?" Asked Claire as she sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"You really like Leon, don't you?" Asked Jill grinning widely.  
  
Claire blushed slightly, looking at the ground for a moment. "Yeah...I do," she finally answered. She couldn't keep it in anymore and it was the perfect time to have a girlfriend around. Atleast she can tell Jill her feelings now.  
  
"I knew it!" Jill said getting over excited. "You'd better get him, before Ada makes her move."  
  
"I can't! He's still head over heels over that fake slut; I'm not gonna embarrass myself by chasing after him like an idiot!"  
  
"Shhh, not so loud or they might hear...look I'm not telling you to go after him. You gotta make it in a way where HE'LL come after YOU. Us women gotta keep our pride after all." Said Jill folding her arms.  
  
"Yeah ok, but there's this one big, bitchy problem called ADA." Answered Claire, looking over at the living room to see if anyone had heard.  
  
"Oh please, I'm sure Leon lurrrves you!" Teased Jill.  
  
"Yeah, I wish....I somehow doubt that though. Wonder why, maybe it's coz for the last 3 years he hasn't made ONE move!" Whispered Claire, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Whatever, you're both blind and too afraid that the other doesn't feel the same way. Now tell me Claire. When was the last time you went on a date?" Jill said raising her brows in question.  
  
"Umm...about 3 and a half years ago. Why?" Asked a confused Claire.  
  
"Oh my GOD Claire! You must be IN LOVE with this guy to hold out for that long."  
  
"Well I am in love with him." Claire said looking at Jill innocently.  
  
"Wow. You've kept it in this whole time you bitch, why didn't you tell ME!" Jill whispered loudly looking hurt.  
  
"Hey Jill! Claire! You guys comin or what?" Shouted Chris from the living room.  
  
"We'll be there later, just fixing up some..hot chocolate. You guys want some?" Jill shouted back.  
  
"SURE!" They all answered, but Carlos and Ada who disliked hot chocolate.  
  
"Anyways, what were we saying?...Oh yeah, so why the hell didn't you tell me?" Jill asked again, as she took some milk out from the fridge.  
  
"Sorry. I guess I was too afraid." Shrugged Claire.  
  
"Well if you hide anything else from me I'm kickin your ass...Ok so now we have to find a way of getting lover boy to admit his love to you." Said Jill putting a hand on her waist and the other on her chin in thought.  
  
"Oh God," mumbled Claire under her breath, almost slapping herself on the head. Jill just won't give up.  
  
"I know!" Jill squealed in excitement. "Go out with a guy. Make him jealous!" She rubbed her hands together and skipped in animation.  
  
Claire smiled. That was what she was planning to do earlier anyway. "Jill, I think that's the perfect idea!" Both girls giggled and gave each other high fives.  
  
'Atleast this way I'll know if he so much as CARES what I do.'  
  
  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY- CHRIS AND CLAIRE'S HOUSE:  
  
  
  
Claire had it all planned out. She had been asked out a dozen times before and the last time was about two weeks ago. She always refused because she was too set on Leon, but this time things will be different.  
  
'Two can play that game, Leon.' She thought grinning mischievously to herself. All she had to do now was call Mark Thornton, a guy who she knew since high school and now worked in New Mexico. He's been after her for months now and recently asked her to go out to a charity ball with him that was funded by his parents. Yes they were loaded. Now all she has to do is calling him back and take him on for that offer.  
  
Claire ran down the stairs quickly, making sure she uses the phone where Leon was sitting. She knew it was a bit mean of her to be using Mark this way, but she thought of it as just a one-time thing, so it won't be like she was playing him on or anything.  
  
She grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Mark's cell phone number. The phone only rang a few time before it was answered by Mark.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mark!" Said Claire glancing over at Leon who was now staring at her. She looked away quickly.  
  
"C-Claire. How are you!" Said Mark getting over excited on the other line.  
  
"I'm fine thanks...I was just wondering if that BALL was still going on?"  
  
"Uh.yeah, yeah! You wanna come?"  
  
"I'd love to." She said smiling.  
  
"G-Great! Well then, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8?"  
  
"Sure, 8 is just fine. I'll see you then."  
  
"Ok! See you!"  
  
Claire put down the phone and glanced at Leon again. He looked away quickly, hiding a frown.  
  
"So what was that about?" he asked.  
  
"Well, looks like I've got a date for tomorrow. It's about time too, don't you think?" She said smiling and sitting next to him.  
  
"Uh..yeah. Who is he anyway?" Leon asked looking urgent.  
  
"An old friend. He's really nice too, so I thought, heck why not." She looked at Leon, simply enjoying the disappointment showing on his face.  
  
'Leon, watch me as I make you squiiirrrmmm.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter! Review please^_^ Well it's back to school tomorrow, unfortunately, so I'll be updating every 2-4 days, just to let ya know! 


	6. Claire's Date

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! Wow we actually had 2 Ada fans review for once! A dangerous place amongst all the Ada haters_ I don't like the title of this fic either, I have the biggest problem when it comes to good titles! I don't mind changing it, so if any of you guys have good suggestions for a better, more attractive title then please tell me. In a review or email, whatever suits you best^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: All RE characters belong to CAPCOM.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6- CLAIRE'S DATE  
  
  
  
NEXT MORNING- CLAIRE AND CHRIS'S HOUSE:  
  
  
  
Claire busily ran around the kitchen dodging Ada and Leon every now and then. They were all in the kitchen making breakfast together, thankfully without Chris's help who couldn't cook to save his life.  
  
"Claire, could you pass me that jar over there?" said Ada pointing at one of the jars lined along the kitchen windowsill.  
  
"Yeah, here ya go," Claire gave Ada the jar wondering what the hell it was she was going to cook. All she knew is that it was some kind of Chinese herbal tea that was known to be delicious.  
  
"Mmm, that smells good!" Complimented Leon, who was standing behind Ada, fixing an egg and potato mix of some sort. Claire was probably the only person not cooking some kind of exotic, strange food. She flipped the sausages on the pan making them sizzle.  
  
"Here, have a taste," said Ada as she filled a spoon of tea and brought it slowly to Leon's mouth. Leon was just about to open his mouth to greet it when Claire turned the radio on full blast, startling both of them and making Ada spill the hot spoon of tea on Leon's nose.  
  
"AAGHH! Damn, that burns!!" Shouted Leon grabbing his nose and running to the sink with Ada following him trying to see how bad the burn was. Claire tried her best from killing herself laughing. She only meant to stop that corny 'moment' anyway.  
  
"Leon, move your hand and let me see," said Ada as she grabbed Leon's hand and tried yanking it from his nose.  
  
"Can you get me some ice or something please?" He asked, rubbing at his Rudolph nose. Ada ran to the freezer to see what she could find.  
  
"Harden up Leon, it's only a little burn! Just run some cold water on it for a while and it'll get better." Advised Claire walking over to Leon and pulling his head to the sink. She then turned on the water making it splash on Leon's nose and face, drenching him completely. She was actually enjoying torturing him. After all, he has been torturing her for the last 3 years!  
  
"Clai-" He was cut short from the water entering his mouth and making him gurgle.  
  
Claire took his head out finally. "Hey Leon, isn't that better?" She asked innocently as Leon shook his wet head, splashing her with water.  
  
"Yeah thanks Claire. Much better. What did you do, try to drown me??" Leon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"She probably was," chuckled Ada. Claire turned around making a face at Ada when she had her back to her.  
  
"I saw that Claire," She said coldly, flicking her hair behind her and walking out of the kitchen. Claire then threw her hands forward giving Ada the middle finger with both hands, which Ada didn't catch unfortunately.  
  
"Claire! That was pretty immature and rude, don't you think?" Said Leon, shoving at Claire's shoulder playfully.  
  
"Whatever. Anyways I'm gonna go shopping with Jill and Rebecca soon. Gotta get me a gown for that DATE," she said as she took a bite out of Leon's egg- potato mix.  
  
"You gonna take Ada along?"  
  
"I asked her but she said she'd rather stay with YOU."  
  
"Umm, ok. Oh yeah, who is that guy again? You know..the one you're goin out with?" Asked Leon grabbing the plate of egg-potato mix before Claire ate the whole thing without leaving any for the others.  
  
"Mark Thornton."  
  
"Mark Thornton? Pimply, lanky, screechy voiced Mark Thornton?" Leon asked trying not to laugh.  
  
Claire hit him hard on the arm. "He's not pimply anymore! He might be a bit skinny but he's still a handsome man. And his voice is just FINE, thank you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I guess it's your taste. You seem to always go for those skinny, short, high-voiced guys anyway. I still remember your Steve." Teased Leon.  
  
Claire looked hurt. "I can't believe you said that." She shook her head and started walking out the door.  
  
"Hey, wait Claire! I didn't mean to really. I'm sorry. I guess I thought you might be.. you know....over Steve by now." Said Leon trying to hide his disappointment. Claire still had her back to him so he grabbed at her shoulders and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Hey, I'm happy you're moving on, I really am. So forgive me for saying that about Steve, uh..may he rest in peace." He forced a smile, trying to cheer Claire up again.  
  
"Hey it's ok. Well I'm gonna go CHANGE now. Let me emphasize the word 'change' meaning don't you dare walk in on me like you did last time!" joked Claire as she walked up the stairs leaving Leon to himself blushing.  
  
  
  
AT THE MALL:  
  
  
  
"That wine red dress would look absolutely GORGEOUS on you Claire!" Shouted an excited Rebecca to Claire who was looking at an entirely different dress.  
  
"I have too many red clothes. I want something else, maybe black..or blue?" Claire said as she picked out a black silky, long, simple dress. It looked formal enough.  
  
"Hey Claire, we need something EYE POPPING, you know? Something that'll make all the guys.." Jill thought for the right words. "Something that'll make the guys melt with lust and desire! Like when they see you they'll be all like, 'Woah DAMN THAT GIRLS FWWWIIINE!' " She continued. Rebecca and Claire looked at her raising a brow in amusement.  
  
"That was very poetic Jill," chuckled Rebecca, "where the hell could we find an enchanting dress like that?"  
  
"Hey you guys, check this one out. Looks pretty good don't you think?" Asked Claire as she raised a mid night blue dress to her body. It was long and tight with a split on the side and spaghetti straps. The fabric was soft and had a certain shininess, which wasn't too much.  
  
"Hmm, I dunno, it doesn't seem revealing enough." Jill said putting a hand on her waist and tilting her head in thought.  
  
"I like it! God I can't wait till we all go shopping for my brides dress and your bride's maids dresses now!" Said Rebecca getting all excited again.  
  
"Jill, I'm not as daring as you when it comes to revealing clothes. This is as revealing as I get. So what do you think? Is it a NICE dress fit for a fancy, formal ball?" Asked Claire eager to know what Jill's suggestion might be.  
  
"Yeah I like it. I was just hoping for a WOAH dress, you know. But I guess this'll do, it's a OOH dress," Jill answered. "You chose the right colour I must say. Leon loves blue," she continued with a wink.  
  
"Leon?" Asked Rebecca.  
  
"Ah, anyways let's get this dress and go, it's already 5 and I need to get ready!" Said Claire quickly before Rebecca had a chance to say anything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
7:38PM- CHRIS AND CLAIRE'S HOUSE:  
  
  
  
"Haha, I can't wait to see this. My sister is a DRESS!!" Laughed Chris getting ready to tease the life out of Claire once she walked down. He, Leon, Carlos, Ada and Sherry were all sat in the living room waiting for Claire to come down so that they could congratulate her on her first formal dress ever.  
  
"Yeah, this should definitely be good. For once no jeans and un ironed shirts." Chuckled Leon.  
  
"Yeah, and no uncombed hair, and muddy shoes, and bruises from fights and that ponytail." Chris said, as both he and Leon started laughing. Ada shared their laughter.  
  
"Well I think she's gonna look absolutely stunning," said Sherry folding her arms and raising both brows at Ada.  
  
"Yeah, give her a break guys," added Carlos.  
  
  
  
Rebecca came running down the stairs. "Get ready, get ready!! She'll be down in a second!" she said before running back up the stairs.  
  
Everyone got up and went over to stand near the stairs anxious to see how Claire would look like after Rebecca and Jill's make over. Jill and Rebecca came running down the stairs again taking their positions at both sides of the staircase.  
  
"Ahem, ahem. Ladies and gentlemen! Now introducing..!" Shouted Jill theatrically before being cut off by Claire's groaning coming from up the stairs.  
  
"Jill, enough of this crap ok! It's just me in a dress, it's no big deal. Now could you all go away so I can walk down comfortably!"  
  
"I'm going to love this." Said Ada to Leon in her monotone voice. Leon gave a chuckle before turning his gaze back up the stairs. He was very eager to see Claire looking totally feminine for once.  
  
BEEP BEEP!  
  
"Claire he's here!" Shouted Sherry as she ran to the door to look at the fancy limo sitting outside their house.  
  
"What? He's over 10 minutes early!" groaned Claire as she walked down the stairs quickly.  
  
Everyone's eye's popped at the sight of her. She looked absolutely and amazingly beautiful. Her hair was tied back fully in a unique way which Rebecca probably did for her. Only some bangs were left to shape her naturally beautiful looking face. The dress was really complimenting and accentuated her sexy figure.  
  
"WOW, CLAIRE IS A GIRL!!" Squealed Chris teasingly. Claire then stuck her tongue out at him. Sherry giggled slightly and Ada just looked away unimpressed. Leon, however, was lost for words.  
  
"Don't pay attention to him Claire, you look absolutely gorgeous," complimented Carlos with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Carlos," said Claire in appreciation. She then looked at Leon who looked away instantly slightly blushing. "Well Leon, what do you think??" she said turning around in front of him.  
  
"Uh..you look good Claire," he said while looking at the ground.  
  
"Good? Just good! Please Leon take a better look!" Said Jill as she hit him hard on the back of the head. Claire held her face in embarrassment.  
  
"Leon, I'll be upstairs. Tell me when you're ready to go." Said Ada as she walked up the stairs rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ah, yeah ok." He answered and saw Claire staring at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"Well, LEON?" Said Jill putting both hands on her waist.  
  
Leon blushed a bit more, "sorry, you're right. You look beautiful Claire." He said looking into Claire's eyes this time, smiling softly and making her blush also.  
  
BEEP BEEEEEEP!  
  
"Ooh, gotta go people. Thanks for your encouragements!" Said Claire as she ran to the door but almost tripped as her shoe flew off.  
  
Leon ran to it quickly before Claire had a chance to bend down and get it. "Here, allow me," he said as he took her foot in his hand and slipped her shoe on with the other. He didn't even know what possessed him to do that.  
  
He then got up and shared another staring moment with Claire. She was speechless for a while since Leon had made her forget to breath. "Th- thanks," she mumbled finally before turning around and walking out the door. Leon watched her get into the limousine with a heavy sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Done with this chapter! It was longer than most to keep you guys patient for the next couple of days. Please review and tell me what you think! I don't know whether to skip what actually happens in the date or to write it down along with Leon's 'date' with Ada. So tell me what you guys want^_^ 


	7. Wandering Minds

A/N: Loads of love and thanx to all of u reviewing! Ok I know I'm kinda updating later than I said but my computer crashed and I didn't have internet access for the last week. Anyhoo's I'm back now but I don't think I'll be updating as frequently since school work is just TOO much at the moment and for the rest of the year so I advise u all NOT to take art!! Art is taking up all my time_ Ok, I hope u guys enjoy this chapter, and keep checking for the other story Joanne since I'm gonna work on that next chapter. Hopefully it'll be up in 2-3 days^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: All RE characters belong to CAPCOM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7- WANDERING MINDS  
  
  
  
AT THE BALL:  
  
  
  
Claire linked arms with Mark Thornton as they walked into the beautifully lit ballroom. Claire could not believe her eyes. It was so dreamlike, with all the elegant women standing in sparkling dresses holding fancy glasses of wine and Champaign, engaged in conversations full of gossip and scandal. The men looking equally aristocratic in their formal tuxes, and acting as 'gentlemanly' as you can get. This was definitely something new for her.  
  
"Come on, let me introduce you to my parents!" Said Mark as he guided Claire through the endless crowds of people. They finally reached a very old couple dressed in obviously expensive clothes and chatting to a large group of people.  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'd like you to meet someone!" He shouted over to them, while waving his arms about. They instantly excused themselves and walked over.  
  
"Oh hello darling!" greeted his mother theatrically in a very posh British accent, as she gave him a kiss on both cheeks. She then turned to Claire and squealed, "Oh, that must be Claire! Darling it's so nice to see you!" she then continued giving Claire a kiss on both cheeks as well.  
  
Claire smiled politely. "Hi... uh....hello..I must compliment you on your expensive taste. The place looks gorgeous," she said not knowing at all how to act with such prestigious, rich people. She almost laughed at the way she was speaking.  
  
His father approached her and also gave her a kiss on both cheeks. "Why, this is the beautiful Claire we have heard so much about. Such a coincidence that you would end up living in the same city as us after all these years."  
  
"Yeah, it is isn't it." Claire answered ever so politely.  
  
She stood there for a while talking to Mark and his parents but could only think of how extremely bored she was. They were very nice people, but the jokes they found amusing were just horrible. Claire stood there like an idiot most of the time wondering about what could possibly be so funny about the fertility of alcoholic Irish people. The music was also something a person couldn't exactly dance happily to. Way too classical for her taste. She instantly knew this was not her type of society and life-style, but Mark's parents were treating her like some potential daughter in law.  
  
  
  
'I wonder what Leon's doin right now...probably screwing Ada like there's no tomorrow.' She thought bitterly. She couldn't help the way all these suspicions kept flying through her mind. Ada did mention a 'date' with Leon after all, and she didn't trust Ada one bit. 'Knowing HER she'd probably seduce Leon on the first date, and Leon being the idiot and jerk he is will fall for her. And then they'll get married and have 5 kids and I'll be the loser living next door as a spinster and virgin for the rest of my life!'  
  
  
  
"Claire? How about a dance?" Asked Mark pleadingly, as he stood close in front of Claire interrupting her miserable thoughts.  
  
"Uh..yeah, sure. That'll be nice." She said smiling as she took his hand and he led her to the enormous dance floor, were many couples stood dancing with eyes closed.  
  
  
  
  
  
AT AN ITALIAN RESTAURANT:  
  
  
  
"Leon? Hello, earth to Leon!" Said Ada as she clicked her fingers in front of Leon's face, disrupting his distant stare.  
  
"Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked quickly as he went back to playing with the spaghetti on his plate.  
  
"You weren't listening to me again. What the hell are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking of how I don't wanna go back to work tomorrow." He lied, but could see that Ada wasn't very convinced.  
  
"Are you sure it's nothing about Claire?" she asking, frowning bitterly.  
  
Leon was surprised by that. "Why would I think about Claire? She's having loads of fun probably; I don't have to worry about her or anything. Mark is a harmless guy..a loser-but harmless none the less."  
  
"That's not what I meant Leon, but yeah, I bet she is having a great time. She really likes that Mark anyway," said Ada, taking another bite of spaghetti and looking over at the people sitting across the room.  
  
"She does?" Asked Leon a little too quickly.  
  
"Yeah. Leon why else would she go OUT with him? And She made a big effort at looking good too. When girls do that it means they really like the guy they're going with." She answered knowingly.  
  
"I..didn't know that," he said looking down at his plate with a look of hurt and rejection put together.  
  
"Why Leon, you look almost disappointed. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothings wrong. I'm just happy for her you know. It's been a long time since Steve's death and, well...I'm glad she's finally moving on."  
  
"Steve? Is that her old boyfriend?" She asked, suddenly getting interested in the conversation.  
  
"No..yes..ugh, I don't know! He's some guy she met while she was in prison 3 years back. His death was traumatic for her. A little too traumatic I guess. I mean I'll never forget how devastated she was when we met up in Paris."  
  
"I see. It's quite strange how she took 3 years to get over him, right? It's like she was madly in love with him." Said Ada as she ran a hand through her raven black/red streaked hair.  
  
"I guess she was," answered Leon, his voice breaking slightly.  
  
"I can't criticize. I know how that feels like, Leon." She said in a soft whisper looking deep into Leon's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE BALL- 1:24AM:  
  
  
  
Claire was just about done with dancing and conversing with all of Marks friends, and now felt exhausted and seriously needed to get back home and sleep. She walked around looking for Mark in order to ask him to take her back home and spotted him laughing uncontrollably with a bunch of his friends.  
  
"Excuse me," she said as she pushed herself through the crowd, "Mark, come here I need to talk to you for a second." She said motioning for Mark to follow. He did as he was told and they went off into a corner away from the orchestral band that was playing.  
  
"Hey Claire, what is it?" He asked smiling like a goof.  
  
"Umm, I kinda need to be getting home now. Do you think you can arrange for the limo to take me home or something?" She asked smiling sweetly.  
  
"Aww, you wanna leave now??" He groaned.  
  
"Well yeah. I mean I had an awesome time Mark, I'm just really tired and I start my summer course after tomorrow so I wanna get a good night's sleep." She answered, brushing some strands of hair from her eyes. She needed to do summer courses since she missed a year of University because of the Umbrella incident. She now had one more year left and she would be done with her criminal psychology bachelor's degree.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll go with you, just a second, let me go and tell everyone I'm going." He said then disappeared in the crowd. Claire only waited for five minutes then saw him approaching her again.  
  
"Well, shall we go my dear?" He asked imitating his mother. Claire giggled and nodded.  
  
  
  
She sat in silence during the entire ride home. For one thing she was too tired to talk to Mark. The other thing was that she was also busy thinking of Leon. It's as though she couldn't get him out of her mind even when trying to have fun! Mark was a great guy, but there was no way she could ever put him in the same league as Leon, even if she wished she could.  
  
'Love sucks. It's just a stupid thing that breaks strong people and makes them too vulnerable.' She thought, crossing her arms and staring out the window. Her house was now at view. 'Finally.'  
  
Mark got out of the car and quickly ran over to Claire's side to open the door for her. She smiled at him thankfully, and got out while taking off her high-heeled shoes.  
  
"You know, heels really suck. I don't even know how I survived this whole night wearing them!" she said jokingly as Mark laughed.  
  
"Yeah well, you sure were the life of the party," he said, staring at her admiringly.  
  
"Pshh. Please, I like didn't even know what I was doing half the time." She answered, trying to be as humble as possible.  
  
"Well you were. You were the most beautiful girl there." He said slightly blushing. They had now reached the door of her house.  
  
"Thanks..Umm, I had a great time Mark, it was really nice of you to take me along. Goodnight." She said as she turned to open her door, but just then Mark slid a hand behind her neck and brought her face to him quickly for a kiss. This surprised Claire tremendously, and she stood there stiffened, not kissing him back.  
  
"Can we go through please?" Came the cold voice of Ada, which made Claire almost jump to the roof in alarm.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah, you may go through." Said Mark, a little embarrassed at being caught. Claire nervously bit her lip as she glanced at the betrayed face of Leon. The feeling of guilt overwhelmed her.  
  
Ada walked through the door giving a small smile to Claire before entering, and Leon pushed pass Mark making him almost fall, as he stared ahead of him, not acknowledging Claire's presence.  
  
"Good night Claire. I'll call you!" shouted Mark as he ran back to his limo happily, leaving Claire standing all alone in the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Done! Please please don't kill me people! I mean Darth I know you're threatening me and all but don't kill me until u read the ending! Review and tell me what u think ppl! (without death threats to me that is..if u can) *sweatdrops* 


	8. Fight

A/N: Sorry I took a long time to update. I'm usual such a punctual person when it comes to things I like doing. Something's seriously up with my computer and it got messed up 2 days after I posted! I didn't even get to enjoy it for a couple more days. Ah well, thanks for all ur support and reviews and here's the 8th chapter. Hope you all like this one^_^ Cheer up bluedevil, this is for u!  
  
DISCLAIMER: All RE characters for CAPCOM etc etc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8- FIGHT  
  
  
  
Claire nervously bit her lip as she glanced at Leon from across the table. He stared straight into his cornflakes bowl and was much quieter than usual, always losing himself in thought. Ada, however, happily skipped around the kitchen as she made herself a vegetarian sandwich. Chris had left early for work and Sherry was still sleeping in, leaving the three to themselves for the morning.  
  
Claire cleared her throat loudly, "Soooo...did you guys have fun yesterday?" she asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence between her and Leon. On any normal day, they could sit there for hours without saying a word and everything would be great. But today it seemed different and Claire couldn't stand even five minutes straight of silence.  
  
She knew something was wrong with Leon ever since the night before. He went straight to sleep without saying a word to her, and she wouldn't believe that Mark kissing her could have that affect on him. Infact she couldn't believe that Mark kissed her on the first date! He was the shyest person she knew and that was a totally unexpected action coming from him.  
  
Ada answered before Leon could even open his mouth. "Yeah it was great. The Italian restaurant we went to was very classy and the food was delicious!"  
  
Claire swallowed hard, "Oh, that sounds nice." She looked over at Leon again, but this time he grabbed the newspaper in front of him and flipped through the pages. "So Leon. How are you feeling about going back to work after that short break of yours?" She knew it sounded like such a pathetic question, but she couldn't stand not having Leon talk to her at all. Besides she didn't know what was bothering him so much in the first place.  
  
Leon looked up from behind the large newspaper and shrugged. "Ok, I guess. I'm still a little tired from yesterday and I can't help but wish I had come home earlier." He said in an almost bitter tone.  
  
"Claire, you never told us how your date went. Come on and fill us both in," said Ada as she sat closely next to Leon and handed him a mug of hot chocolate.  
  
Claire rolled her eyes slightly. The way Ada was acting was as though she and Leon were some sort of married couple. She sighed and decided to just tell them how it went anyway. "Well basically Mark's parents are these rich ass people, with a HUGE house, and the ball was just beautiful. I talked to them and they were nice, I danced and all that, then I felt tired and decided to come home."  
  
"Oh, I BET you were tired," muttered Leon, under his breath, as he kept staring into the newspaper, not even reading it.  
  
"You act as if all that was nothing!" said Ada laughing. "Come on, there has got to be something more, since you and that Mark guy shared a passionate kiss yesterday," Ada continued, raising a brow in interest.  
  
Claire was shocked that she had said that and had her mouth open to answer when Leon gave a bitter grunt. "Excuse me, I wouldn't wanna be late for work on the first day back. See ya Ada." He said as he grabbed his gun from the table and stormed out the door.  
  
"Man what the hell is up with him!!" Claire shouted in frustration and getting up, almost knocking down the chair. "I'll be right back. Gotta go kick his ass for being such a dick with me," she continued giving Ada a fake smile.  
  
She ran out onto the front lawn as Leon opened the door of his car. She was still wearing her huge Pajama trousers and tank top. Leon stopped as he saw her jogging towards him with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
'Oh God, here we go.' He though to himself as she stood in front of him with her hands on her waist and frowning as if she was demanding an explanation. He couldn't help but give a small smile when he saw her like that.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling at??" She asked shifting her weight to her right leg.  
  
"Nothing...You just kinda looked cute when you stood there frowning like that." He said, simply shrugging.  
  
"Oh so now that you see that I'M pissed, you're gonna act all nice, is that it? You think I'll actually fall for that?" She asked in a harsh tone as she moved her head and hands in tune to the words she said. They all made fun of her when she did that, because it always looked as though she was ready to get into a 'bitch fight'.  
  
"Who said I wasn't acting nice in the first place?" Asked Leon, still not wiping the grin off his face. He knew the methods to use when it came to Claire and her feistiness.  
  
Claire rolled her eyes in exasperation, "oh please! You were ignoring me the whole time during breakfast and the way you looked at me was like 'die bitch!' and then you wonder why I'm upset! So what the hell's up??"  
  
Leon looked at the ground guiltily and scratched the back of his head. Claire took a step closer with her hands still on her waist and cocked her head to the side. "Well??" She asked pouting her lips.  
  
He chuckled and looked straight at her. "Ok, I'm sorry. Maybe I was being a little hostile this morning. But come on, I had a reason."  
  
Claire threw her hands up, shaking her head. "Yeah, and what friggin reason was that??"  
  
Leon opened his mouth to say something but then closed it quickly. Now that he though of it, there was no reason at all at why he should be angry at Claire. 'What the hell do I say? "I was angry cause you kissed Mark Thornton, that's why." Yeah that would sound great. Why the hell is that bothering me anyway?!'  
  
"WELL?? Come on Leon, you out of all people don't have all day to answer. And Trust me, I won't let you get to work in one piece unless you tell me." Said Claire, cutting through his thoughts.  
  
"I-I don't know. I guess I'm just in a bad mood Claire, that's all. Ok now move out of the way so I can get into my car and drive to work happily. Seriously, I'm not in the mood for this anymore." He said with seriousness in his tone.  
  
Claire breathed out loudly, and moved out of Leon's way. "You're such a jerk sometimes, you know that?" she said annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, well you can be the biggest bitch too sometimes." He responded sharply.  
  
Claire's eyes grew wide. "You soooo didn't say that just now!" she said harshly.  
  
"Oh well, too bad. Cause guess what? I did!" He responded just as harsh, raising both brows in challenge.  
  
"WELL, you can be an overgrown ASSHOLE sometimes!" She said glaring up at him and accepting the challenge.  
  
"Well, you can be a bitchy no good COW with....with boobs the size of PIMPLES!" He said, his eyes piercing through hers.  
  
"How dare you insult my chest size?!! And I so wouldn't talk, cause Chris told me you had a dick the size of a friggin MAGGOT!"  
  
"No way!" screamed Leon angrily, feeling that his manly hood had just been severely insulted, "I'm gonna kill him for that!"  
  
"Oh, I'd LOOVE to see you try. My brother can whoop your sorry ass in 2 seconds! You'd better shut up man, cause bottom line, I will knock you out!"  
  
  
  
Ada stood at the front door and watched Claire and Leon in amusement as she took another sip of her hot chocolate. Nothing could possibly please her more than watch them two fight like this. It was quite a hilarious scene.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me they're at it again!" Said Sherry sleepily, as she walked over next to Ada.  
  
"Claire is such a child," said Ada chuckling.  
  
"Well so is Leon....make's you wonder. Aren't they perfect for each other??" Asked Sherry innocently looking at Ada's fallen face.  
  
"It's pathetic. Besides I could never see Leon with Claire. He deserves a woman you know, not a girl," replied Ada giving Sherry a small wicked smile.  
  
Sherry turned around mimicking Ada silently to herself. She then decided to walk down to Leon and Claire before they awoke the entire neighborhood or killed each other.  
  
  
  
"You're just angry cause I don't feed your pathetic male ego like Ada! 'Oh Leon, you're sooo strong...Leon you are soooo handsome,' " said Claire making a funny impersonation of Ada.  
  
"That is so low Claire, so low! I wouldn't be one to talk here. Remember your puny assed gay boyfriend Mark! You're the one who wants an ego feeding, you and your feminist crap! 'Oh come here Mark, come and get off with me on the first date cause I'm easy!' " Answered Leon, quite harshly as he cracked his voice to make it more feminine.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that..." said Claire looking really hurt.  
  
'Does Leon actually think I'M easy. Out of all people too! All because Mark decided to grab my head and kiss me??'  
  
Leon's face softened as he looked at his feet guiltily. "Claire, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, I was just pissed off that's all. And why did this stupid fight start anyway?"  
  
"Whatever Leon. I know what you think of me now. But you know what? Whatever I do and who I kiss and when is none of your damn business!" Shouted Claire as she stormed past Ada and back into the house.  
  
"Nice one Leon, nice one," said Sherry frowning.  
  
"Sherry, not now Ok?" said Leon in irritation as he got into the car. "God why does she have to be so difficult!" he slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Well I don't know why you guys were arguing this time, but there's definitely some underlying unseen problem in all this. Some anger you've both stored at each other for a long time, that you desperately need to take out. Maybe you should think about that for a while. And maybe after you do that you could think of a good apology for Claire." Said Sherry in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Leon stared at Sherry and wondered how sometimes she could be so young yet so wise. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," he said as he started the car and waved goodbye to Sherry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oooh the tension is building_ Anyways sorry this was a short chapter, but like I said, the computer was just recently fixed and I got down to doing it straight away! I also have driving lessons to worry about now. Yes it's about bloody time, ay? I'll be 19 this Saturday and I'm just learning to drive! Well I dunno when this fic will be done, but I'm kinda just goin with the flow and writing things as they come to mind. Since today I was in a totally bitchy mood since some girl I REALLY didn't like bugged the hell out of me, I kinda went for it with this fight:op Ok hope u all liked this! Please tell me what u thought as I always CRAVE feedback! I am open to all suggestions, whether it be on what u want on the next chapter and what not. 


	9. Torn

A/N: Thank u for the reviews guys! And I'm sorry for all those who are getting all frustrated over this, but real life is never all sweet and happy. It can down right SUCK sometimes. Anyways hope u guys like this chapter and it doesn't piss u off as much^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: RE characters for CAPCOM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9- TORN  
  
  
  
  
  
Claire ran up the stairs to her room, fighting back the tears with every ounce of strength she had left. She would rather die than let Ada see her crying, especially when it was over Leon because that would surely make her feel as though she's won.  
  
'I hate you Leon Kennedy! I can't believe I just wasted the last three years of my life sitting around like a friggin loser, dreaming about you! God that's so not the Redfield style!' she thought angrily as she slammed her bedroom door behind her.  
  
She rummaged through her closet, looking for something good to wear, and something that would equally suit her mood. Finally she gave up by taking out a pair of black jeans and her black Metallica top to go with it. She brushed her long hair back and decided to leave it down with just a bandana, containing a freaky creature drawn on it, to hold her bangs away from her face. Claire was known in college as not having a specific style to stick to. She basically wore whatever she wanted, however she wanted and depending on her mood for that day. She could look like a gangster one day, a Goth in another and totally classy the next.  
  
Claire grabbed her biker helmet and started walking out of the door when she almost tripped on Ada's hand bag and had a whole lot of cosmetics and accessories fly out. She then started collecting everything and putting them back into the bad when a folded note caught her eyes. She picked it up and opened it carefully, feeling slightly guilty at looking through Ada's belongings but ignoring it non-the less.  
  
'Mark Thornton- 0987776542'  
  
Her eyes instantly grew wide as she saw this. 'How the hell does Ada know Mark Thornton?!' she thought getting up and putting the note back into the bag. This all seemed very suspicious to her and she would have to confront Mark about it. She didn't want to stir trouble with Ada yet, not until she knew exactly how she knew Mark and how she got his number, and for what reason.  
  
She grabbed her helmet once again and ran down the stairs avoiding Ada's obvious smirks. If she was to let her self pay any more attention to that woman, she might not be able to keep her self-control and beat her ass to kingdom come.  
  
"Hey Claire, where are you going??" Asked Sherry, looking at Claire pleadingly as if saying 'please don't leave me here with this maniac.'  
  
"Just for a drive. I just need to get my mind off things ya'know," she answered, grabbing her cell phone from the dining table.  
  
"Are you going out to see Leon?" Asked Ada, giving Claire a strange look.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Claire said rolling her eyes at the pathetic question. They just had a fight and she thinks Claire would actually go over to see Leon?! He was the last person she wanted to see right now.  
  
"Why?" Ada asked again, looking surprised.  
  
"So we can have mad, passionate sex on his office desk, that's why," said Claire calmly and quickly, enjoying the bedazzlement that showed on Ada's face. Sherry's mouth dropped open and she burst out laughing. She could always trust Claire to make the most surprising remarks when she's angry.  
  
"That is not funny!" Said Ada, frowning at both of them, which made Sherry laugh even more.  
  
"Well it was a stupid question. How could you even THINK I'd wanna go see Leon's sorry ass after what he said to me?" said Claire, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"Well I'm not so sure he wants to see YOU either," answered Ada folding her arms in front of her.  
  
Sherry looked from Claire to Ada, and to Claire again. She could feel the hostility as sure as a soccer ball hitting her on the nose. "Umm, well... Don't you guys think Josh hartnett is so cute in this picture?" she said grabbing the magazine on the table as she tried to lighten up the mood before the two women killed each other.  
  
Claire and Ada ignored her and kept glaring at one another. "Take care Sherry. Call me if you need anything," said Claire, still looking at Ada, taking her motorbike keys and storming out the door.  
  
"Bitch," muttered Ada under her breath and walked the opposite way.  
  
Sherry was left there alone, eyes wide open. 'This is worse than high school!' She thought, shaking her head.  
  
  
  
F.B.I HEAD QUARTERS- NEW MEXICO:  
  
  
  
Leon stretched his arms out and yawned. He never got much sleep since yesterday, which was not really yesterday because he only got to sleep at 3am that morning to wake up 5 hours later and be attacked by Claire. That was definitely all his energy gone out the window. He sat back up, rubbing his eyes as he breathed out loudly. Life was getting more and more confusing and nerve racking to him each day and he knew why.  
  
Claire and Ada. They hated one another and it was pretty obvious. It was strange somehow, seeing them both again in the same area, like the old times. He remembered Raccoon, which is ironically where he had met both women. Each beautiful in her own way.  
  
Ada with her exotic, oriental beauty. Intelligent, quiet and mysterious yet radiates a certain attractiveness. She had almost shot him at that parking lot, thinking he was a zombie. Although she seemed very distant at first and too occupied with finding her lost boyfriend, they managed to get along well. There was certainly a bit of attraction between them. What he couldn't understand, however, was how quickly she got over her boyfriends death. The way she told him how she found out he was dead. Only one word could describe it. Cold.  
  
But then there was also Claire. With her intense, mischievous blue eyes and natural beauty and a smile that could light up the world. Loud, open, witty, smart and so strong but possesses the kindest heart. She just naturally draws people towards her without intending to. He met her a little after arriving at Raccoon and they split up soon after. He still feels guilty for assigning her on going around to look for survivors with him, but he knew she had the courage and determination and he always admired her for that. She was stubborn however, and never listened to him, always wanting to do things her way, and even though he always acted annoyed, he secretly loved it.  
  
'Why can't those two realize what amazing women they are and just get along. They're driving me crazy!' he thought, twirling his pen around. 'Man, I hurt Claire pretty bad this morning. I really gotta think of a good apology for the things I've said. I mean I KNOW I regret them and never meant a word of it but does Claire know that? Ugh and I also can't keep Sherry's words out of my mind! What could be the reason for all this anger between us?  
  
  
  
"Kennedy, you look like shit man. You NEED to get laid!" came the voice of Trey O'Donnell, Leon's African American co-worker, which made Leon jump in surprise.  
  
Leon chuckled half-heartedly, "is it that obvious?"  
  
"Hell yeah! You been in these funky mood swings for a long time now. And today you look like you been hit with a truck. It's either you've been married for way too long or ya need to get some, know what I'm sayin?" Trey said grinning.  
  
"You know, it's funny you say that since I DID have a crap morning, and I only slept for like 4 hours, and Claire had to start a fight with me a little too early, and if I WAS married then I wouldn't have to worry about the getting laid part but the actual wife's wrath bit," said Leon in one breath.  
  
Trey laughed, "Yeah I feel ya bro. Is always like that with me and Shantice, she be buggin me every morning about me leaving my dirty socks everywhere and how I should be more responsible, being a good role model for the kids, bla bla."  
  
"Well you got the marriage excuse and I don't."  
  
Trey walked in and sat on Leon's desk, changing his face to a more serious look. "So, uh-Leon. When exactly WILL you make a move on Claire?"  
  
Leon's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Where'd that come from?"  
  
"Come on man, I'm your friend! I see the way you look at her and talk about her. You two have been best friends for years. Don't you think it's time to move on to the next stage?"  
  
Leon's face turned a darker shade of red and he shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I mean I care about Claire A LOT. Heck I love her, she's my best friend, but....I dunno. I really don't know what to sum of my feelings for her."  
  
Trey frowned, folding his arms over his strong chest. "Don't tell me it's that Ada woman that's stopping you."  
  
Leon raised a brow, "Ada? No I don't think Ada's stopping me from doing anything."  
  
"Well do you love Ada?" Asked Trey, obviously enjoying the fact that he was interrogating Leon.  
  
Leon was like a legend in the F.B.I Agency. They had taken him instantly after finding out of his involvement in taking down Umbrella. He showed great leadership skills and could always be counted on, but hardly ever talked about his personal life with his colleagues, which is why Trey was so eager on finding out more about his friend's little obvious love- triangle problem.  
  
This question caught Leon off by surprise. "Love Ada?? Man, what's up with you asking me all these questions all of a sudden?"  
  
"Cause you're obviously confused and you need to talk about it! You've been all stressed out lately, especially ever since Ada started talking to you again a couple months ago. As your friend I'm here to help you get it all out, so just know that if you ever need to talk I'm here, aight?" Trey said in a sincere tone.  
  
"Thanks. But I think I can handle it....anyways, what's today's assignment?" Leon asked, changing the subject. He sat back in his chair, putting both hands behind his head.  
  
Trey rolled his eyes, "We just got some paper work to do. I'm thinking the police get more excitement than we do nowadays. There ain't nothin happenin around here that could involve the F.B.I."  
  
Leon smiled, shrugging his shoulders, "I know, it's pretty boring. But atleast it means the country is doin alright for once, right?"  
  
Trey got up and stretched. "Yeah I guess. Well I'm gonna go and sit at my desk and miserably read boring papers since you're actin all tight assed. Laters Kennedy." He winked.  
  
Leon sighed as his friend left. He turned back to his papers but thoughts of Claire's hurt face kept popping back in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
ON THE ROAD:  
  
  
  
Claire quickly passed another car, making the wheels of her motorbike squeak. To her, there was nothing better than riding freely through the half empty highways when she felt like getting away from anything that was bothering her. For the last couple of weeks her own home seemed insufferable to her with Ada strolling all around the place thinking she was the queen of Sheba.  
  
'I wonder how Mark will explain how Ada got a hold of his number. I'll beat it out of him if I had to!' Claire thought angrily. She didn't think she could ever get a true explanation from Ada if she asked her, but Mark was different and he knew better than to lie to Claire. She didn't feel like being so lady like right now, and as much as she hated seeing him after that awkward kiss, it had to be done. He acted so happy as if not realizing how she didn't even kiss him back!  
  
Claire started slowing down as she got closer to Mark's apartment building. She had to give him credit for leaving his parents house finally. She got off the bike and took off her helmet, moving strands of wild hair from her face. She jogged into the building, and ran up to the third floor, which is where Mark lived, knowing he would be home since he wouldn't be awake yet. She breathed in loudly then knocked on the door forcefully. The door was opened a minute later by a sleepy looking, long haired guy, still in his boxer shorts with barney the friendly dinosaur on it. Claire held back the urge to laugh and realized that this must be one of Mark's friends, and probably his room mate.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked yawning loudly in Claire's face.  
  
Claire moved away slightly trying not to look too disgusted as the stinky breath hit her nose. "Uh, is Mark up yet?"  
  
The guy scratched his backside then his chest before answering, "Nah, he's still asleep. Want me to wake him?"  
  
"Could you please? I really have to ask him something," replied Claire.  
  
"Alright hold on," he said disappearing into the messy room. Claire looked at her feet and started humming a nursery rhyme tune. She didn't even know why it hit her, but she had been standing there waiting for about ten minutes.  
  
'The barney guy could've atleast let me in!' she thought, annoyed.  
  
Mark suddenly appeared in front of her, with his hair brushed and fully dressed, giving her a toothy smile. "Claire! Gosh, I didn't think I'd see you again so soon!" he said, a little too excitedly.  
  
Claire raised both eyebrows wondering what in the world could have possessed her to go out with this guy in the first place. Was she seriously THAT desperate at getting back at Leon?  
  
She wasted no time and took out the note from her bag, holding it in front of his face. "Hey Mark, I was just wondering how Ada got a hold of YOUR number when she doesn't even know you. Or atleast I never thought she did. So can you tell me please how the HELL she got it cause I really wanna know."  
  
Mark gasped slightly, and looked at Claire nervously.  
  
"Well? How did she get it?" Asked Claire again, more harshly this time. She was not having a good day and did not care at the moment whether she was being nice or not.  
  
Mark looked away and gulped, "Alright, come in."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay, I finally got around to finishing this chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I tried to give you guys a glimpse of what might be going on with Leon, but I leave the judgments to you on what you think, and who you think he truly likes/loves. (if its not obvious, that is) So review and tell me what you think^_^ Trust me, they make my DAY! 


	10. Thank yous

A/N: Truthfully when I started writing this fic, I never thought much people would like it so I'm like ECSTATIC that many of you actually enjoy it! Heck I wrote it for you guys after all. It's very encouraging getting good reviews from many good writers. I made a deal with myself that if I ever got more than a hundred reviews I would thank EVERYONE so here goes! Really this means a lot to me^_____^  
  
  
  
Ok first for my frequent reviewers who review almost every chapter, in order of when I got them:  
  
  
  
Upchuck: My first reviewer! Well I haven't seen this person in while. But if you ever decide to read this then I appreciated the reviews nonetheless! Thanks!  
  
Santiago: Big thanx to you! And heck you review my other fic too so double thanx! For the encouragements and everything^_^ where are you lately on that Leon site? Send me some of your art!  
  
Melina: what can I say girl...I love your reviews and encouragements! Yes I know you hate Ada so I'm sorry for torturing you like this, forgive me! But I hope you know I TOTALLY appreciate every comment you give. Thanks^_^  
  
Darryl Flowers: Double thanx to you man! Plus heck, I chat to you often, so you know what I think and you know I appreciate it.right? Well if you don't then know that I DO. And thanx for all the idea's!  
  
Joanne Beverly: Hey Jo! You know I love your fics and so I'm flattered you like mine^_^ Double thanks to you for being a reviewer of both my fics and for even liking the other one more. Heck I don't mind coz they're both mine! Thank you!  
  
Bluedevil34: I love your reviews, thank you! I'm glad you like my story, and you really encourage me to keep going^_^ Plus hey, I did dedicate this story to you, since you can relate, so once again, thanx!  
  
Saunce: Thank YOU for all the reviews. I really like your story and I hope you keep it goin. It's original and interesting and I hope you all check it out! I'm thrilled you like mine^_^ I appreciate every review I get from you (heck I'm like repeating myself here) and I'm glad you like my other story also. Double thanks!  
  
Overlord: Thank you for all your encouragements! I also haven't seen you in a while, but just in case you ever come across this, I'd like to say 'thanks'.  
  
Tifa's friend: LOL, my friend, I don't need to thank you coz u know I appreciate it. Heck keep them coming, you better keep reading this fic, I don't care if you don't know crap about RE, it's still a dedication to you! Much love girl.  
  
DreamThief: Many, many thanks to you! I loved your moonlight sonata fic! I can see we have quite a bit in common (disliking Aeris, French, guys in general, and the things you like also, lol) and I'm so happy u like this fic and review it frequently! Thanx!  
  
Lin: Thank you sooo much for all your reviews! Although short, I appreciate them soo much! I'm so glad you like this fic and I hope you keep liking it and it doesn't get too boring^_^  
  
DARTH TAQ: I love your reviews no matter how threatening, and I hope you don't kill me anytime soon, until you read the end! Lol, many thanx to you and all your encouragements, it means A LOT!  
  
Shin: Your words have brought me mucho encouragement! I love your reviews, as short as they are. Thank you and I'm soo glad you like the fic! I'm trying to be as original as I can but I'm running out of original ways to say thank you!  
  
Diddly day: Helloo, your fic is a personal fav to me! It's great that you like mine, yes such an honour^_^ thanks for all the cool reviews you gave, and also that little hating Ada and why list. Thank you thank youu!  
  
Tre0220: I looove your reviews girl! And I must say I think you're very talented. You got some AWSOME poetry! Must thank you for your constant reviews and encouragement and I hope you will forever like this fic^_^  
  
Tek: Hey where are you nowadays? Lol, thanks for ALL the reviews! I'm glad I was able to make you laugh in some of the chapters. Atleast you understand my weird sense of humor! Anyways MANY thanks for the encouragements^_^  
  
AmyAngel: I'm soooo glad you like this fic! Man I loved all your reviews (yet again I repeat myself) but seriously it's greatly appreciated and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for all the encouragements I get from frequent readers such as yourself. Many thanks!!  
  
Sakura: Thank you for the short, yet very encouraging comments! I'm happy you like this fic and I hope you continue to always like it and never hold anything back! If a chapter sucks tell me straight out!  
  
Reverse Sigma: Wow, I mean your comments were just, THE BOMB! Totally fed my little ego! They always made my day, and I looove your enthusiasm about it even though you're an Ada fan! It's great! Thank you, greatly appreciated!!  
  
  
  
And now to thank the one review people:  
  
Well, even if it was just that one review, it was TOTALLY appreciated, and I'm glad you liked the story! Thank you :  
  
Moe (my obnoxious 17 year old bro)  
  
Zil (I love this persons fics!!)  
  
Jilly (Has some totally cool fics!)  
  
Jimbo Jones  
  
REM  
  
Asylem  
  
Jayne  
  
Rayne18  
  
Nacho cheese it's fantastic (A huge Ada fan, who doesn't like the fic very much but OH WELL..I like Claire!)  
  
Cherry6124 (the second Ada fan who supports Ada/Leon..don't hurt her people!)  
  
Evil Induvigual   
  
Alvin Chiew  
  
Gryffindor011 (Hey I'm a Harry Potter fan also!)  
  
Juicyflava065  
  
Khanjar Shareef (LOL, this is a friend of mine)  
  
Lou All your reviews were GREAT! I mean they were very nice encouraging reviews, so it's all-good! But hey don't ever feel like you can't diss a chapter, coz if you don't like it then tell me. I'm cool with that....as in I don't get insulted easily, but I'm easily flattered and heck I'm FLATTERED for all these reviews! Once again thanks all! (Am I gonna have to do this again at the end of the fic??) Oh and also for those who sent me emails, which was indeed GREAT, and very encouraging and made my day^__^  
  
Watch out for the next chapter, which hopefully I'll get up soon since I got 4 days off school. Thank GOD for that! Ok my hyperness is fading now so I will go to sleep very happily in my warm bed and stay there for the next 17 hours, coz guess what? I don't have to get up early tomorrow! Woohooo! 


	11. Confession

A/N: Sorry I took a while for this chapter. Yeah I had a short break and all but I was so happy about not doing any work that I decided to not do work AT ALL. Like basically I lazed about those 4 days doing whatever came to mind. Anyways hope you guys like this chapter! This is the real chapter 10.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the RE characters.but Mark Thornton and his roommate are mine. (Lucky me!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10- CONFESSION  
  
  
  
  
  
Claire stepped into the room carefully; watching Mark as he ran over to the couch and tossed away a piece of dirty laundry, which probably belonged to his friend since Claire knew Mark was a clean freak. His roommate must be torturing him with his messiness.  
  
"I'm sorry. The place isn't usually this messy, it's just that Danny had the whole place to himself last night and I was too tired to clean up after I got back," he said smiling nervously. "So you want anything to drink?"  
  
"No that's okay. This shouldn't take too long anyway, right?" she said, raising a brow.  
  
Mark gulped, "Uh, yeah, of course."  
  
Claire sat down and made herself comfortable as she kicked away a playstation 2 controller softly with her foot. Danny went back into his bedroom, probably to finish off his sleep as Mark sat in the chair opposite of Claire. He couldn't get further if he tried.  
  
Claire smiled, tapping her fingers impatiently, "So....mind telling me now, how Ada got your number?"  
  
"Claire, it's not what you think. There is NOTHING going on between me and Ada. I swear!" He said defensively.  
  
Claire couldn't hold herself any longer and laughed. Did Mark actually believe that she was jealous of Ada which is why she came to him demanding how he got her number? As if he was cheating on her?  
  
Mark looked at her confused, and waited till she calmed down. Claire shook her head slowly, still smiling. "Mark, I'm not accusing you of doing anything with Ada. I just wanna know WHY she would have your number. Could you please just tell me that?"  
  
Mark played with his fingers nervously. "Well," he coughed and took a sip of his water, "sure you don't want anything to drink?"  
  
"MARK!!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Uh.....I'm not allowed to tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause Ada told me not to."  
  
"Please??"  
  
"Sorry," replied Mark shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Oh my GOD! This is so friggin childish!" Claire shouted in frustration. This was definitely primary school attitude and she wasn't going to take it anymore. She walked over to Mark slamming a hand on the table in front of him threateningly. "I am really NOT in the mood for this shit. Either you tell me now and I spare your life, or I'll be kickin your ass like I did back in 9th grade." she said it calmly and sternly, which made it all the more frightening.  
  
Mark's face went a brighter shade of pink, fear visible in his eyes. Getting Claire angry was definitely the wrong way to go, and what happened to him in ninth grade was pure proof of that. He looked up at her demanding eyes and gave in.  
  
"I met up with Leon and Ada at the mall one day and we talked about..you. I kinda told her how I felt about you and she asked for my number. That's it really." He said, feeling ashamed of the silliness of it all.  
  
"You talked about me with Ada AND Leon?" she asked, still confused about everything, but softening her tone.  
  
"No. Leon went to purchase new couches or something. I think it's cause his house was flooded."  
  
"Well, why did she take your number?? Did she ever call you?"  
  
Mark blushed deeply. "She said she would help me get you. I mean it was really nice of her and all so I agreed. She said she'd tell me if you liked me, and..."  
  
"Yeah??"  
  
"Well she called me up after you accepted my offer on that date. She told me you really liked me and how you liked guys that were 'in your face'. You know, that you went for more gutsy guys who could kiss you on the first date. So she advised me to be gutsy." He felt guilt and embarrassment for confessing all this to Claire even though Ada had told him not to mention it to her.  
  
Claire frowned giving a loud sigh. 'Why would Ada do something like that? Is she seriously THAT desperate to hook me up with anyone? Man I feel bad now. I mean Mark did all this cause he likes me, and I'm sitting here treating him like crap. Better tell him the truth.."  
  
Claire looked up at Mark and smiled and he smiled back relaxing a little bit. "I'm sorry to put you through all this Mark. You're great and all, but..I don't think we have enough in common. Know what I mean? So let's forget about the whole going out thing, ok?" she said, trying to be as nice as possible, but not finding the right words and failing miserably.  
  
Mark looked down nodding, "Yeah I get it. It was too good to be true anyway."  
  
Claire placed a hand on his shoulder, "aww come on. We'll always be friends. Seriously what's wrong with you? Who wants a girl that gets into fights with half the guys in the neighborhood anyway?" she said jokingly.  
  
Mark laughed a little, "Yeah I guess you're right. So you're not angry at me or anything?"  
  
"Please, I thought it was something worse! Besides Ada shouldn't butt into things which aren't her business." She said, rolling her eyes. "Well I gotta run. Thanks for telling me though."  
  
Mark followed her out the door, "you won't tell Ada that I told you this, right?"  
  
Claire stopped for a second and chuckled, "don't worry. It's not even good enough to mention. Later!" She then ran to her motorbike, slipped her helmet on and started the engine.  
  
'That was weird. It's as though she was hoping Mark would kiss me just as her and Leon got back. Can I even be bothered with Leon anymore?? I mean he thinks I'm easy!' she snickered at the thought as she drove down the street. 'But if I just sit there and watch Ada and Leon get married and a have a million kids, it'll be like she's won without a fight. And no matter how hard I try I can't stop loving that jerk! It's so annoying!! Guess it's time for plan B.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JILL AND REBECCA'S HOUSE- LATER THAT AFTERNOON:  
  
  
  
  
  
Carlos and Rebecca had just called everyone into an emergency meeting. They obviously had an announcement to make. Chris sat on the couch next to Jill and Ada. Leon and Sherry decided to sprawl down on the floor and make themselves comfortable. Now there was only one person missing.  
  
"Hey, Claire isn't here," said Carlos as he navigated the room around him.  
  
"Oh, I noticed the minute I walked in. Since the house was peaceful and all." Said Chris, chuckling. Everyone joined in but Leon stared straight ahead.  
  
"I tried calling her on her mobile but she has it switched off," said Rebecca.  
  
"We can't give our announcement without Claire," added Carlos folding his arms in front of him.  
  
"Why? We already know you're getting married. Is Rebecca pregnant now or something??" asked Jill looking over at Rebecca hopingly. She wanted badly to be an aunt, and since she had no siblings, Rebecca was like her younger sister.  
  
"No! It's just..." Rebecca looked over at Carlos as if asking for permission to continue.  
  
Carlos sighed, "you might as well tell them. Claire can find out later."  
  
"Ok. We decided to move up our wedding. We're gonna have it in 2 weeks," Rebecca said finally, giving them all a big smile.  
  
"2 weeks?? Isn't that a bit soon?" said Chris, wondering why on earth they'd change it so suddenly.  
  
"Well, Barry's wife's mother is getting her open heart surgery soon, and they won't be able to come to the wedding if we have it later than that. I want everybody to come." Explained Rebecca.  
  
"Oh, okay then. I guess it's best that way. Wow this is happening even sooner now!" answered Chris, nodding his head as he spoke.  
  
"Leon? Why are you being so quiet?" asked Carlos, walking up to Leon and examining his face.  
  
"Well I got nothing to say. Chris stole the words out of my mouth."  
  
"Where IS Claire? It's getting late!" said Chris annoyed.  
  
"It's only 8:30 Chris," replied Sherry, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well she's been gone all day. Maybe she's with Mark?" said Ada, looking over at Leon who turned his face towards the window.  
  
"I don't like Mark. He's a geek and he's obsessed with Claire," said Sherry scrunching her nose.  
  
"Sherry, that's not nice," replied Jill, giggling non-the less.  
  
"Well it's true. Can't believe she went out with him!"  
  
"Well, I think he's sexy in that geeky sorta way. I think Claire should go for it. I mean she's been single long enough. What do YOU think Leon?" Jill reached down and pinched Sherry, as if telling her to keep quiet.  
  
Sherry, who had her mouth open, quickly got the point and closed it. She could see what Jill was trying to do, and she wasn't stupid. She knew Claire and Leon had certain hidden feelings for each other and acted like children about it. It's ironic that Sherry is the one to think that way of them.  
  
Leon gave a bitter chuckle and shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, Claire could do whatever she wants. I mean she DOES like him doesn't she?"  
  
"Yeah she does, she told me all about it!" Said Sherry, joining in the game. What she said was obviously not what Leon had wanted to hear so she continued. "Like she said he was the best kisser EVER and that he was soo cute, and like he may be the ONE, ya'know?" she said nodding knowingly. Jill rolled her eyes and almost slapped herself. Sherry definitely pushed this one.  
  
Chris, Rebecca and Carlos didn't know what was going on and so they kept glancing at everyone in the room, looking genuinely confused. Finally all eyes were on Leon.  
  
Leon could feel everyone staring at him and felt his face grow hot. Was it some kind of pleasure ride torturing him like this?  
  
"So yeah! I think Claire should go for it too!" Sherry said smiling and feeling victorious.  
  
"I thought you just said you hated him and he was a geek. That was a 180 degree change," said Leon, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Oh did I? My bad! Nah he's cool...I mean we might as well get used to him since he'll be a part of our fam-" Jill nudged Sherry quickly in an attempt to shut her up. Sherry spun around mouthing an 'ouch' to Jill and Jill widened her eyes and made the 'slit throat' movement with her hands, as if to say 'cut it out already!'  
  
"Ok whoever's confused, raise your hands," said Chris raising both his hands and legs to emphasize his point. This was followed by Carlos, Ada and Rebecca raising their hands also.  
  
Jill playfully hit Chris's legs down, since his smelly feet were inches away from her face. This only made Chris wiggle his toes at Jill causing her to pretend to vomit. "Seriously Chris that's sick, put your legs down! And wash your damn feet!" She said in between laughs.  
  
Chris grabbed his foot raising it to his nose, giving it two sniffs. "Ah, the wonderful smell of rotten cheese."  
  
"EEWWWWW!!" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Helloooooooo everyone!!" Came Claire's voice from the front door's direction.  
  
"Well speak of the devil," Ada said with a smirk.  
  
Moments later the group was greeted by an over hyper Claire. She looked over at everyone smiling, but her smile faded when her eyes met Leon's and they both looked away from each other.  
  
"Hey Claire! Becky and Carlos are getting married 2 weeks earlier!" Blurted out Sherry, before anyone else could even think of passing the news.  
  
Claire's eyes widened. "Really?? So soon?"  
  
Carlos frowned at Sherry who gave him a huge toothy smile, then cleared his throat. "Yeah, we decided it's the best time for everyone. Mainly for Barry's family though."  
  
"Ohh, ok. So we gotta get organized then! Where's it gonna be? Where are you getting the wedding gown from??"Asked Claire excitedly.  
  
Rebecca smiled warmly at her friend. "Well, I guess we should all start planning!"  
  
"Yay, I love wedding plans!" added Jill, clapping her hands.  
  
Chris yawned loudly and Leon looked unamused.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait!" said Carlos, also getting excited.  
  
Chris raised a brow at him. "Sometimes, I really wonder about you man."  
  
"Oh shut up you," said Carlos in a girly voice, slapping Chris on the shoulder with a tissue.  
  
"That's just freaky man. Don't even joke like that!" Chris said with a shudder.  
  
"So Claire, where have you been this whole time?? You had your phone off and we couldn't call you." said Jill, moving away from Chris to give Claire enough space to squeeze in.  
  
"Oh I was just driving my baby around town, you know, enjoying the freedom before I have to go back to college again."  
  
Everyone went on with their normal chitchat, as they sat around eating junk food and enjoying each other's company. They always made sure to get together like this atleast once a week, but lately everyone has been busy doing their own thing.  
  
Leon looked over at Claire nervously. She was blatantly ignoring him, and he couldn't stand it anymore. They had fights before, but they were always over silly things. But he was afraid that this time he might have truly hurt her without meaning to and he knew he was in the wrong. It was unfair to Claire that he would mistreat her like this, and it was time to make things right.  
  
Leon walked up to Claire who was spread on the ground playing Tekken Tag with Sherry. "Hey guys what are you playing?" he asked, feeling a little stupid since he knew exactly what they were playing.  
  
Sherry turned around and gave Leon a funny look. "We're playing a game called Tekken Tag. Remember the one you bought for me, and the one we always play atleast once a week?"  
  
Leon ruffled Sherry's hair, mainly because he knew she hated it. "Don't be a smart ass!"  
  
"Hey!" she said protesting, then paused the game and tackled him.  
  
"Agh! Sherry get your knee's off my ribs!" cried out Leon, as he grabbed Sherry, lifting her with one arm onto his shoulder.  
  
"Ahhhh! Claire help me!!" Sherry started shrieking and everyone just laughed. Leon always did that to her, ever since she was younger.  
  
"Man Sherry would you lose some weight?!" Said Leon, laughing as he put her down. She frowned, and playfully punched his arm. Leon rubbed it, even though it didn't hurt at all.  
  
"Leon, I'm surprised you could lift Sherry with such ease," said Ada, giving Leon a seductive smile.  
  
Leon rubbed the back of his head, not knowing what to say, "yeah, well..."  
  
Ada walked up to him examining his arms. "Impressive," she said simply as she traced a finger on his bicep. Leon felt his face grow hot again. Jill could've almost shot the woman. Sherry could have strangled her.  
  
Claire felt another pang of jealousy but decided to ignore it this time. "Hey guys, I'm beat. Gonna go sleep so good night," she said waving at everyone with a weak smile.  
  
"It's kinda early isn't it?" said Rebecca, hoping Claire would reconsider.  
  
"I know, but I was driving ALL day so I'm exhausted. I'll see you all tomorrow!" and with that she jogged down the street to her own home.  
  
Leon's gaze followed her and he decided it would be the best time to talk to her. "Excuse me guys," he said also running out the door.  
  
"Ok what just happened?" asked Carlos, his mouth still full of nacho chips.  
  
"Oh, they got into a fight AGAIN," replied Sherry.  
  
Chris sighed. "Ah, those two. When will they grow up?"  
  
Ada watched Leon run down the street to Claire's house. Her fists tightly clenched.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There! I made this chapter longer for your convenience^_^ But I hope it wasn't boring!! Like I love long chapters personally, but I know some people might get bored so I dunno. I don't want anyone falling asleep reading my fic @_@ Ok as you can see I was kind of on a high writing this chapter and it was REALLY late so it might seem a little odd. I have a buncha idea's so stick around! Review and tell me what you think, coz I LOOOVE getting feed back and trust me...It's greatly appreciated! Tell me your idea's, thoughts etc, and I'll see what I can do! 


	12. Forgiven

A/N: Thank you all SO much for the reviews!! That was the most reviews I ever got for one chapter! *sniffles* makes me so happy...anyways, sorry this would have been up 4 days earlier if it weren't for my crap net connection, which drove me insane. We had to get a guy to come and check it out and get it fixed, AGAIN_ Well I hope you all like this chapter, and I have satisfied everyone's wants^__^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Man I think everyone gets it already. Characters aren't mine, yadi yadi yada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11- FORGIVEN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon ran into the house, his eyes navigating the room for any signs of Claire. She was nowhere in sight, and so he walked slowly up the stairs assuming she'd be in her room getting ready to sleep. He walked towards her bedroom door making sure he'd knock this time and not repeat his past mistakes in walking in on her as she was changing. No one answered.  
  
"Claire? Claire come on, open up," He said softly as he knocked on the door a few more times. There was still no answer. "Claire, I just wanna apologize for earlier. Could you please let me in??"  
  
"Leon?" came Claire's voice from behind Leon, causing him to spin quickly.  
  
"Dammit Claire! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he said, giving a nervous laugh.  
  
"Sorry, I was getting something from the bathroom," She said walking closer to Leon until she stood right in front of him. They both stood there in awkward silence, and Claire gave Leon a funny look. "Umm, can I go through please?" She asked, pointing at her bedroom door.  
  
"Oh! Heheh, sorry, yeah of course," said Leon, feeling somewhat foolish for standing there like a goof that whole time. Claire raised a brow at Leon then walked in. "No wait!" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.  
  
"Leon!" Claire said, surprised at his sudden aggressiveness.  
  
"Ah, sorry!" he said quickly, letting go of her hand. 'Smooth. Yes that was VERY smooth Leon!' he thought running a hand through his hair and giving Claire a goofy smile. She tried her best not to smile back, but her lips deceived her by curving into a slight smile. She chuckled, giving her head a shake.  
  
"What do you want Leon?"  
  
"How about we go down stairs and..talk?" he suggested, his eyes begging for Claire to agree.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," she said in a serious tone, as she turned to her door once more and started walking in. Once again she was startled by Leon, who grabbed both her hands this time, turning her towards him gently. She avoided looking at his face, knowing that his puppy dog look would work its charms on her, and she couldn't allow herself to become vulnerable. Especially not now.  
  
"Claire you're killing me here. Look at me," pleaded Leon softly. Claire's frown deepened, mostly because she didn't want to smile or look happy at the fact that Leon was still holding on to both her hands. Leon's hands left hers and moved to her face, cupping it and lightly moving it to face his own. This probably took around five seconds, but seemed to have happened so slowly to Claire.  
  
"If you don't look now, you're gonna miss the pathetic face I'm making!" He said trying to use another method of getting Claire's attention, and putting on a demented face.  
  
Claire glanced up just slightly, and then tried her best not to burst out laughing. Basically Leon stood before her, looking like a complete idiot with the face he was putting on.  
  
"Ooh, was that a smile?? Yesss, my eyes cannot deceive me, that was the beautiful Claire Redfield smile!" said Leon, smiling back in victory.  
  
Claire couldn't help herself and giggled, giving Leon's shoulder a punch. "You're SO annoying! Jeez, that doesn't get you off the hook, it's just that pathetic face you decided to make!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But you STILL smiled, AHAHA! Uh, so you're gonna listen to what I have to say now? Pretty pleaaaase?" he said, holding his hands to his chin and giving her the...yes you guessed it. The cute, puppy dog look.  
  
"Ok, ok, FINE. Let's go down stairs," she said walking down the stairs ahead of Leon. She then hopped onto one of the couches, spreading her legs on the table in front of her. Leon did the same sitting besides her, but in a way where they both faced each other.  
  
"Ok...I'm sorry." He said softly, with sincerity in his tone.  
  
Claire crossed her arms in front of her. "You're gonna have to do better than that Mr. Kennedy."  
  
"Ok, I'll try my best. You know I'm not too good with..words. But I just want you to know that, I feel like a complete dick after what I said to you this morning. Cause seriously, you KNOW I don't think you're easy, I mean jeez now that I listen to myself say it, God you have every reason to be pissed at me. Damn, what a stupid thing to say!" he said getting angry at himself and confusing Claire. "Uh, anyways," he continued, "I dunno. I guess I..I didn't see Mark as good enough for you. I mean seriously you deserve better. You're smart, beautiful, strong and he's just a... stupid, pathetic, mommy's boy, loser-"  
  
Claire cut him off by laughing, "you done yet?"  
  
"Umm, no. I forgot pimply, geeky and did I mention pathetic?" he said, and Claire nodded. "Oh, well yeah that too. Ok basically, I was upset cause..well yeah you deserve better! But then again it's not my place to say that, and it's none of my business and all. I'm sorry, ok? I would take it all back if I could but I spoke out of my ass this morning so I hope you don't take it to heart. I mean I'm a shit head after all, I think you even mentioned it yourself."  
  
"No I mentioned an overgrown asshole of a jerk, with a dick the size of a maggot, egotistical inferior male, but shit head is also good." said Claire in one breath, which caused Leon's eyes to open wide as laughter escaped his lips.  
  
"Ouch! That was...that was goood!" he said looking at Claire impressed.  
  
"Of course. This is me we're talking about. Claire Redfield the queen of comeback lines," she said nodding her head, and giving Leon a snobby look.  
  
"You sure are. So are we cool?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm...you still have to apologize for what you said about my boobs," she said, trying her best not to smile.  
  
"Huh? Ohhh, yeah the boobs. I forgot about that," he said laughing. "Yeah I definitely apologize for that. I mean your boobs are just...uh...yeah anyways let's change the subject!"  
  
Claire laughed warm-heartedly. She hated it. She hated herself for giving in to him so easily and she hated Leon Kennedy for always winning.  
  
"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked, laughing along with her.  
  
"Like I was ever good at staying mad," replied Claire, giving Leon a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah you do kinda suck at that. But then again 3 years of good friendship after beating the worlds most frightening and threatening disease, you shouldn't stay mad at me for longer than 24 hours! I mean you LOVE me, and I'm just too cute for you to stay angry at me forever!"  
  
"Ok NOW you're pushing it!" said Claire, chuckling in amusement.  
  
Leon gave her a grin and opened his arms out to her. "Come here," he said, motioning for Claire to come over and give him a hug. She froze for a second, and then jumped on him, giving him the warm, friendly hug they always shared after making up. Leon laid his chin on her head as he stroked her arm lightly. She cuddled up next to him, making herself comfortable, and basically loving the feeling of being so close to him. For one slight moment she didn't care as much who Leon might love, whether it be her or Ada, as long as they could always remain best friends and as long as he could be happy no matter who he chose. But of course that moment now passed. She closed her eyes tight, a smile spreading across her lips. They sat there for what seemed like hours until Leon decided to break the silence.  
  
"Claire?" he said softly, staring ahead nervously.  
  
"Hmm?" answered Claire sleepily.  
  
"I....I think I lo-" He stopped as he realized Claire was sleeping soundly on his chest.  
  
He smiled; giving her face a stroke, then gently moved her in a way so that he could carry her in his arms. He then took her upstairs to her room, opening the door slightly with his foot to squeeze his way in. He laid her down on her bed and watched her peaceful face for a few moments, before kissing her forehead, and whispering a soft 'goodnight' in her ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was short! I promise the next one will be longer. I just wanted it to concentrate on Claire and Leon, and give a new light in their 'relationship'. I hope you guys liked this chapter! R+R, and tell me what you think! 


	13. Wedding Plans

A/N: BACK!! Many thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! Hope you're all still around0_o If I seriously had the time I would thank you all individually over and over for each chapter, but I'm lucky to even have time to sit here and write it! Lol, SO sorry for being away for so long, but you see I have exams in a week @_@. Well I hope you guys like this chapter, I made it extra long to make up for my time away^__^  
  
DISCLAIMER: All RE characters belong to CAPCOM (wouldn't mind owning them tho:op)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12- WEDDING PLANS  
  
  
  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon and Sherry ran around the kitchen frantically as they tried making breakfast before everyone woke up.  
  
"Tell me, why am I doing this again? Cause you know I could be sleeping happily in bed now as we speak!" said Leon balancing a plate of scrambled eggs and sausages in his hands. Sherry had burst into his room earlier that morning, forcing him to get up and help her make breakfast. He never even had the chance to shower or change and still stood in his tank top and boxer shorts.  
  
"It's our turn to make breakfast, REMEMBER? You didn't think I'd do it on my own now did you?" She said smiling as she poured some orange juice into a big glass.  
  
"Well how come Chris never gets a turn??" whined Leon as he stifled a yawn.  
  
Sherry grinned, "This is CHRIS we're talking about. He burnt Jill and Rebecca's kitchen last year trying to fry eggs!" she said and Leon laughed warm-heartedly at the memory.  
  
"Well it's not my fault I'm such an excellent chef," he said setting various plates on the table.  
  
"Yeah right! You're the one that made those uneatable sausages," Sherry teased, pointing at the half burnt sausages on the plate.  
  
"Hey, hey! I'm a GOOD cook ok. It's just way too early to be cooking anything. Besides everyone likes slightly crispy sausages," he said.  
  
"Ummm, I bet you Ada doesn't. She'll probably ask for a French cuisine," Sherry said turning her accent into a posh French one.  
  
"I'm sure Ada won't mind," said Leon challengingly.  
  
"Well then, you can pick up those over burnt sausages and toast from the trash and throw em on her pla-"  
  
"Sherry!!"  
  
"I'm just kidding! Chill Leon, you're so easy!" said Sherry defensively as she laughed loudly at the shocked expression on Leon's face. "By the way," she continued, "did you talk to Claire yesterday?"  
  
Leon froze for a moment "Uh, yeah we talked," he said, carefully keeping a straight face.  
  
"So??" Asked Sherry hoping to get more out of him.  
  
"So we talked. Everything's fine and back to normal."  
  
"And what would normal be??" she asked again.  
  
Leon looked over at Sherry suspiciously and wondered where this might be heading, "as in," he said slowly, "she's not angry at me anymore, and everything's NORMAL."  
  
Sherry groaned, "great," she muttered, getting the point that Leon won't say any more, "back to the same old boring, normal."  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"Nope, just thinking to myself," answered Sherry, scrunching her nose in disappointment.  
  
A few minutes later they were greeted by Claire, who's wet hair reached her mid-back, and who was now wearing a black tank top with a picture of the Tasmanian devil on the front from loony tunes, and baggy knee length shorts.  
  
"Morning you guys," she said, tying her hair back into her trademark ponytail. She looked over at Sherry and then rested her eyes on Leon, who was also staring back at her. He gave her a lop sided smile and looked away quickly slightly blushing at the fact that he was staring at her for a long time without answering. Sherry noticed and decided to stay quiet, eager to see what happens next and watching for signs on Claire's part. Finally Claire also looked away, blushing. Partly because Leon had actually been embarrassed at staring at her and partly because she thought he looked great standing there in a tank top and boxers, which complimented his muscular figure.  
  
"Uh, so what's burning?" she asked trying to change the awkward atmosphere.  
  
"Leon's sausages," replied Sherry giving Leon a triumphant look.  
  
"They're NOT burning, they're just nice and crispy-"  
  
"And BLACK," continued Sherry, giggling as Leon hit her shoulder playfully.  
  
"Uh huh," said Claire raising an eyebrow at them. "You guys need any help in cooking REAL food?"  
  
"Sure, why not. Take my place cause I need to take a shower," said Leon, giving his head a scratch.  
  
"NEED is not a strong enough term, Leon. More like In DESPERATE need of taking a shower, cause dayyum you SMELL boy!" said Claire, as she pretended to shoo off a bad smell near her nose.  
  
Leon grinned, happy to see that Claire was back to her normal self, and basically teasing the hell out of him again. He then slapped Claire's backside playfully with the kitchen towel as she tried dodging it unsuccessfully.  
  
She laughed a genuine laugh as Leon ran to the stairs, "Ok I'll be back in 10 minutes. And Sherry...make sure Claire and Chris don't finish the food!"  
  
"That'll be hard," said Sherry turning to Claire who was already gulping down a huge sandwich. She then turned the radio on and looked at Claire surprised, as the oh-so familiar lyrics of 'The boy is mine' went flowing out.  
  
"Hey Claire. It's your song!" she said with a wink, only to be greeted by the surprised look that instantly took over Claire's face, which led Sherry into a mad fit of giggles.  
  
"Very funny Sherry," said Claire turning her back to the young teen and blushing deeply.  
  
Was it that obvious that she had feelings for Leon? Because if it was, Claire would not be able to live with the shame. She didn't want Leon thinking that she was so madly in love with him when he liked Ada because it would only feed his male ego, and that was something she could not stand. 'Skin me alive, but I will NEVER feed the male ego!' that was her motto, and also the reason why most of her friends believed that she, frankly, will never get a man. And it wasn't that she was a feminist. It was just the fact that she naturally COULD NOT sit there, giggling and complimenting guys like some air headed bimbo. Steve was the first guy that had ever admitted he loved her. She cared for him deeply and knew he was a kind-hearted person behind his 'I don't give a damn' exterior. But she was always oblivious to the fact that he had deeper feelings for her, and his confession shocked her. She could have grown closer to him, but he had died too soon for her to develop strong feelings, and now that she finally has with Leon, the mere thought of it all scares her to death. She had never been in love, and she doesn't know how to handle it.  
  
'Man, guns of all kinds I can handle any day, but men-' Claire was cut off As Sherry's hands came flying in her face.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Claire!" said Sherry waving a hand before Claire's flushed face.  
  
"Huh?" Claire now broke from her silent trance.  
  
"I knew it! You DO like him!"  
  
"What! Sherry I-"  
  
Sherry didn't give Claire a chance to speak and started her immature teasing, "OOOOH! Claire and Le-on, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"  
  
"Say what?" came Chris's voice from the living room and he was soon visible before a very embarrassed Claire and Sherry. "Where you teasing Claire about LEON?"  
  
Claire silently cursed herself as Sherry gave Chris the biggest 'I'm innocent' smile she could fake. Claire knew what her brother was like, and if he thought that there might be anything in the slightest, going on between Leon and her then it would basically be the end of Leon. He'll probably get kicked out of the house and asked to stay in a hotel until his house was fixed, and then of course he'd have to move house, because living next door was still too close.  
  
"No I wasn't," said Sherry defiantly.  
  
"Yeah you were. You were singing the kissing song and that ALWAYS means something!" he said, making Claire grow uneasy.  
  
"Oh THAT. Well I said Claire and....Lare-ON. It's a different Claire though. From my high school, you know the bitchy one I told you about that basically goes out with ANY guy cause she's like a slut and her dad even paid for her boob imp-"  
  
"Ok I GET it!" said Chris, glancing quickly at Claire who just stood there smiling.  
  
"Teens. What can I say," she said, twisting her hair nervously.  
  
Chris shook his head as he left the kitchen with a glass of orange juice mumbling, "I could have SWORN she said Leon."  
  
Claire turned to Sherry angrily, "Sherry! Just for the record you're the WORST liar ever! I mean Lareon?? JEEZ, where'd the hell you come up with that?!"  
  
"Relax Claire, he believed me. And SURE there is a name like Lareon, like you know from....Czechoslovakia....or something?" she replied shrugging.  
  
Claire rolled her eyes, "that was so immature. You're just lucky Chris is so damn gullible when it comes to you."  
  
"Hell yeah, and you're just jealous," said Sherry grinning at Claire.  
  
"Whatever," replied Claire, smiling back at her as she grabbed her nose between her fingers knowing it would bug Sherry to no limitation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER THAT AFTERNOON:  
  
  
  
  
  
"No I don't think that dress would suit me very much," said Rebecca as she sat on the couch cross-legged, with Claire, Jill, Sherry and Ada surrounding her and looking at a wedding dresses magazine.  
  
"How about that one? Come on Becky, it's GORGEOUS!" said Jill pointing at a picture of a very happy blonde female, dressed in a princess-like wedding dress.  
  
"That kinda reminds me of Belle's evening gown from beauty and the beast, but just in white," said Claire in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Rebecca laughed, "Yeah, trust you to think of that."  
  
"What? I love Beauty and the Beast, and Belle's dress was beautiful!" she answered defiantly.  
  
"Well I personally prefer that dress here," said Ada pointing at a different dress, which had no sleeves, and came straight down, without the puff.  
  
"Aww, you guys I don't know! There's so many I like, I'd hate to choose!" said Rebecca, sighing dramatically.  
  
"Oh, the stress of picking out wedding dresses is almost unbearable!" said Chris in an equally dramatic tone, as he flung himself back on the chair in exhaustion, a hand placed on his forehead. This made Leon and Carlos throw their heads back in mocking laughter, which concluded with pillows flying all over the guys from the girls side of the room.  
  
"You're such a smart ass Chris," said Jill making a face at him only to receive a playful wink in return. She shook her head slowly, but couldn't stop her lips from forming a tiny smile.  
  
"Come on you guys, cut it out, we have 2 weeks to prepare for the wedding! I have to pick out a dress soon, and you girls have to pick out your brides maids dresses," said Rebecca, quickly flipping through the pages.  
  
Carlos walked up to her, hugging her tightly from behind, "don't stress babe, we got PLENTY of time!"  
  
"Two weeks is not plenty, Carlos. I mean, will it be out doors like I want it to be?? What kinda roses are we going to have? White or red? What kind of win-"  
  
"The main stuff has been taken care of, you can choose which roses you want. And YES it's gonna be out doors. At that hotel you love near the beach, remember?"  
  
"Awww, with the nice scenery, and the mermaid glass statue??" Rebecca asked turning to face Carlos.  
  
"Yup," he answered smiling.  
  
"You remembered!" Rebecca said flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply on the lips. She had told him about two years that she definitely wanted her wedding to take place at the beach side hotel, after seeing how perfectly everything would fit there.  
  
The room was full of "awwwww's" as Rebecca and Carlos broke from their kiss.  
  
Carlos blushed slightly at the fact that Rebecca had kissed him so suddenly and in front of everyone. "So, you're fine with that place? I thought you might get pissed cause I didn't consult you first," said Carlos sheepishly.  
  
"It's perfect!! Atleast now we got the main place out of the way and so the invitations could be sent," she said. The sad truth was that not as much people would be coming, since Raccoon city was bombed. Most of Rebecca's family and friends lived there and had died along with the other citizens. This left Carlos's side of the family who were flying to New Mexico in a week from Brazil.  
  
"Ok so let's get everything straight," started Jill taking out a pen and a pad of papers, "Chris, Leon, Barry and Constantine will be the best men. Leon is the main best man and I expect you guys to get your tux's ready by Tuesday of next week, understood?"  
  
Leon and Chris groaned at the thought of having to go 'tux' shopping. "What about Barry and Carlos's little bro? Do we have to pick out their suits too?" asked Chris, hoping that the answer would be no.  
  
"No, Barry already has a dozen suit. I mean he's a married man after all. And Constantine will get his from Brazil. But if you want Chris, since I know you suck at picking out anything decent, I'll escort you to the mall and help you pick out something nice. And you can help me with my brides maids dress!" said Jill, smiling widely.  
  
"Yay, I can't wait!" Said Chris clapping his hands in over excitement then rolling his eyes. This was of course to keep his true excitement of spending a day with Jill hidden. Chris also had his sister's weakness when it came to love matters.  
  
"Man, seriously Chris stop being such a jerk. It's gonna be loads of fun you'll see," said Claire winking at Chris. Jill turned away to face Chris again and so Claire decided to take the opportunity to point at Chris then Jill and give her brother a thumbs up sign with a huge grin. Chris blushed and shook his head, knowing the Claire would be plotting something.  
  
"Leon, would you like me to help you pick something out?" Ada said as she sat on the couch next to Leon, smiling at him sweetly.  
  
"Yeah sure, it'll probably be boring going on my own, and I don't think I wanna ruin Chris and Jill's little mall date," he said a bit more quietly so that Jill and Chris wouldn't hear him.  
  
"I guess I'll keep the brides maid's gown choice to Jill, I'm sure she'll pick something nice for all of us," said Claire slumping her legs over the armchair and glancing quickly at Leon and Ada who seemed to be indulging themselves in some interesting conversation.  
  
"Ada you don't mind do you, if Jill picks the gown you're all gonna wear as bride's maid's?" asked Rebecca, cutting off her conversation with Leon.  
  
"I think I could trust Jill's taste. And it's so sweet of you to make me one of your bride's maids," she answered smiling at Rebecca.  
  
"Sure thing. Ok so now we got the clothes set....My cousins daughter is going to be the flower girl you guys. She's so cute!" She said beaming.  
  
"Cool, we can't wait to meet the family," said Sherry, who was getting somewhat bored of all the planning.  
  
"Ok, Jill right this down," Rebecca said as Jill grabbed her pen and notepad once more, "we'll have white roses, not red. I want the buffet to be huge, and ALL kinds of drinks! Umm, what else....oh Carlos, do you wanna suggest anything?"  
  
"Nah, I'll leave it to you," said Carlos, as he got some cards ready for a game ok 'kents'with Leon, Chris and Claire who sat around not really doing anything in particular.  
  
"Ok and of course we're gonna have a live band playing. But I dunno who to choose. Gotta look through the newspaper for some available wedding singers....Carlos you'll come with me to choose right?" Asked Rebecca as she paced up and down the room while Jill busily jotted down everything she wanted.  
  
"Yeah, of course," replied Carlos, not turning around.  
  
"Kents!!" Shouted Leon as Claire jumped up happily, and put down her four identical cards.  
  
"No fair, Carlos wasn't paying attention and I almost had the fourth card!" whined Chris as he started to shuffle the cards again.  
  
"Oh stop being a sore loser Chris, we ALWAYS beat you!" said Claire giving Leon a high five.  
  
"That's cause you both have this weird silent connection like some old married couple," said Carlos, folding his arms in front of him.  
  
"Whatever, YOU lost and we still won! What's the score Claire? 50 bazillion to 1?" asked Leon, grinning mischievously, and Claire laughed.  
  
"Haha Leon," said Chris rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ok AGAIN," said Carlos handing out the cards to his three friends.  
  
"Carlos, are you even listening to me?!" Rebecca now stood over Carlos, looking irritated.  
  
"Sorry hun, what was that?" he asked, smiling innocently.  
  
"I said, what should we choose as our wedding song??"  
  
"I dunno, 'unchained melodies' by the righteous brothers?"  
  
"Awww, that was my parents wedding song!" Jill beamed.  
  
"How about KC and Joe Joe's, 'all my life'?" suggested Sherry.  
  
"Nooo, have 'I will always love you' by Whitney Houston!" Said Chris smiling, but then the shocked expression on everyone's face made his own face fall, "what??"  
  
"Are you serious?" Asked Ada, trying not to laugh. She never thought Chris would be the type to suggest such a 'mushy' song to put it frankly.  
  
"It's a good love song OK," he said going a bit red as Jill stared at him, with a little smile on her face.  
  
"Ok, ok whatever. You always make fun of me about acting gay, you HYPOCRITE!" Carlos said as everyone laughed.  
  
"Fine, remind me to never suggest anything to YOU guys, jeez."  
  
  
  
"Man, did you see the way Chris and Jill kept staring at each other?" Whispered Leon to Claire.  
  
"Yeah, there's definitely something goin on. They're so blind, they don't even know their feelings for each other!" said Claire shaking her head in disappointment.  
  
Leon looked at her and thought of how ironic it all was. "Claire....about yesterday. Well there's something I need to tell you......"  
  
Claire looked over at him, afraid of what he might say. She knew he was going to go out with Ada, which wouldn't be the first time and wasn't sure she wanted to hear of his feelings for her just yet. "No, don't. Uh, I think I know what you're going to say," she said cutting him off.  
  
"You do?" he said, looking confused.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. And I don't think I'm ready to hear it Leon. So please...." Claire didn't think she could handle hearing Leon himself confess his love of Ada to her.  
  
"I understand. Sorry," he said, looking down in disappointment and hurt then getting up and walking over to the couch next to Sherry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, this was boring I know, but I wanted a chapter to discuss the wedding plans and stuff. Hopefully you guys kinda got Claire's personality at the first part of the chapter. This is how I imagine her to be, with her tomboy attitude and all. After all the sad truth is that brave women who kick ass usually have a weakness when it comes to love. Plus the little communication gap between Leon and Claire, and how sometimes people misunderstand each other and it just makes everything worse! (from REAL life experience here) Well stay tuned for the next chapter my friends, and hopefully I won't take as long for that one as I did for this. I think I only have a couple more chapters to go then finito! We'll finally get to that crucial point you're all waiting for~_^  
  
Ok so what should their love song be? Any suggestions?? For the wedding and everything? Anyways wish me luck on exams, and R+R and tell me what you think!  
  
Also a special thanks to my new reviewers:  
  
  
  
Mazz ninja: my best friend! So glad you like my story and bug me every day about updating it^_^ hope you're happy now!  
  
Serena: shite girl, I LOVE YOUR FICS!! Been a fan for a long time, and I'm thrilled you like mine! *begs* Write us more L/C fics pleaase!  
  
Cptalbertwesker: Thanks for that encouraging review! I mean what else can I say guys. It means A LOT to me^^  
  
Nemesis: awww thanx for that review! Hope u never get bored.  
  
Rachelle: Thank you! Hopefully you'll be satisfied with the end when I'm done^^  
  
Kid-majere: hey loved ur little one chappie fic. Thanks for the review and write us more L/C's!  
  
Dale: what a nice comment! LOL, loved the 'hell yeah' I always say that...thanks!  
  
Daniella: glad you like my fic! Thanks for the encouragement girl, and stay tuned:D  
  
Tidus: Thanks for the idea, and the review! I think u can read my mind about what might happen in the end *wink wink wink*  
  
Max K: So glad you like the story and I'm happy I was able to make you laugh too! Thank you for the sweet reviews^_^ 


	14. Betrayal and Confusion

A/N: Here's the next chapter. And thank u guys so so SO SO SO MUCH for the reviews! I got all ur idea's and I'll try putting them in. The bachelor/bachlorette party is a great idea! Thanx Frenchy! And thank u all for ur encouragements and support. I should mention Darth since he has been wanting this chapter for ages now and told me MANY times. That was actually very encouraging of you and I'm flattered you like the fic so much as to remind me of updating it whenever u see me! Thanks for that!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I think they should get it by now0_o  
  
SPECIAL THANKS: To Tre0220 who helped me in writing this chapter! It was her great idea that inspired me, thanks girl! *hugs*  
  
WARNING: This might surprise u guys, and not in a very good way! But alas- do not worry.....all shall be revealed in due course~_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 13- BETRAYAL AND CONFUSION  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LEON:  
  
Leon lay back in his bed replaying the events of that day and the weeks that had passed. His feelings for Claire had been drastically changing, making him more confused than he'd ever been before. About 4 months ago, he was all for the idea of Ada coming back and visiting him. He thought he could rekindle his old feelings of her and for once in his last 3 years not be so alone. But Claire had always been the object in his way, and he didn't know where or when he started to see her in that whole, new different light.  
  
Sure he loved her more than anything. They've been neighbours and best friends for 3 years, doing almost everything together. Leon went out on the occasional dates, but they never worked out in his benefit. But Claire seemed to not want to be involved romantically with any man since Umbrella's defeat.  
  
'Did she seriously love Steve that much? Can someone truly fall in love in such a short period of time?' Leon wondered, as he turned on his back to stare up at the ceiling, which wasn't particularly that interesting to stare at. This of course brought him to the subject of him and Ada. He had only known her for a couple of hours, yet they had grown considerably close. He didn't love her of course, but if they were given time then these feelings could have grown to love.  
  
Leon was never good at handling rejections, especially when they involved matters of the heart. Claire's reaction earlier had hit him as a huge blow. He felt that she had rejected his feelings, even when they were never given the chance to be mentioned, but his heart couldn't handle it if he were to tell her and if she did reject him verbally. A great, solid friendship was at risk and he would rather be locked up in a cage of lickers than mess it up.  
  
He had come to the conclusion that he was in fact, in love with Claire. He loved everything about her. Her mischievous smile when she knows she's done something wrong. The way her eyes sparkle as she speaks her mind with passion, even with the silliest topics. The way her hair always seemed to fall over her face and even the fact that she was sometimes so insufferable to him with her constant arguing and bickering. He had been tempted to kiss her lips many times just to shut her up. No one affected him the way she did, and her opinions had always been of great importance to him. And above all her respected and admired her. She wasn't the type to play around and flirt, and from her actions during their many horrible encounters with Umbrella had proven to him how loyal she truly was. Her determination and wit were also striking. Frankly he could go on forever praising the stormy eyed, young woman, and wished she actually knew just how amazing she is.  
  
This realisation, of what has been the obvious for so long, would also be the reason to his pain. The fact that he loved her and felt that she didn't feel the same way was hurting him tremendously. He hadn't been reacting to Ada's attempts for that reason, but now he could no longer live in hopes that Claire would somehow miraculously jump into his arms. Maybe he hadn't been that fair to Ada. Maybe he should try giving her a chance if Claire so obviously didn't even want to hear a thing he wanted to say. Sure, his heart would be with Claire, but this kind of love would surely fade out if it weren't fed, and he was a man and he had his needs.  
  
Leon sighed, putting both hands behind his head. At this rate he would never get to sleep, and in a way he didn't want it to be morning. He'd have to face Claire again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CLAIRE:  
  
Claire was not having the easiest time sleeping either. Leon had needed to tell her something and she just blew him off, which made her feel somewhat guilty. She hated herself for being so weak, for not wanting to hear whatever Leon might have wanted to confess, in fear that it would be his 'undying love' to Ada.  
  
'Pssh! Undying love my ass!' She thought bitterly turning her face towards Ada's bed across the room. Ada was sound asleep, without even an inkling of the pain she had caused Claire ever since she decided to show up again. Claire doesn't usually dislike people just because they might go for the same man as she does, but it was just Ada's character and personality that annoyed Claire to no limitation. Always being secretive, hardly smiling, and not exactly fun to hang around with. Basically she was her opposite. Exotic, mysterious, quiet, flirty and BORING. Probably her flirtiness was her most annoying characteristic of all, especially when using it on Leon.  
  
Claire turned her thoughts back to Leon and how she managed to hurt him earlier, by not wanting to listen to what he had to say. Claire felt bad for that, and knew that she was meant to be a better friend. Even if Leon wanted to talk to her about Ada, of his marriage plans or God knows what else, she should have been there to listen as a friend and put her feelings aside. Unfortunately Claire was totally ruled by emotions.  
  
'Guess I'll apologise tomorrow,' she thought as she remembered the hurt on Leon's face. 'So I'll ask about what he wanted to tell me, and hopefully it won't be about Ada, although I bet it WILL be, but if it's not then great!'  
  
Claire turned on her back again and watched the ceiling, which was full of glow in the dark stars. She had come to the conclusion that no matter what, she will have to tell him her feelings of her sooner or later. She didn't know when she'd get the courage to do it, but she knew she wanted them out of the way as soon as possible. But she'd have to avoid him during her time of inner conflict.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SOME DAYS LATER:  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple of days had gone by since the day Leon had talked to Claire, but to him it seemed like forever. He hadn't talked to Claire since. He was afraid to even look at her; her stormy eyes seemed more intimidating to him.  
  
Claire returned the same feelings, spending most of her time in college, doing various assignments and hardly ever being home. Ada got to spend more time with Leon, but was silently getting fed up with the way he and Claire had been acting. Even though they weren't talking, the looks they kept stealing from each other said it all to her. It was time for her to act soon.  
  
"Leon," she said quietly from behind him stepping into the living room, "I need to tell you something."  
  
He turned around to see Ada wearing a similar dress to the one when he met her in Raccoon. She moved closer to him, her hips swaying this way and that, making sure to keep his eyes locked on her and nowhere else. She would make sure that soon his heart was only thinking of her too.  
  
"What's up?" He asked, furrowing his brows in concern at the seriousness of her tone.  
  
Ada looked down for a moment biting her lower lip and trying to look in deep thought. She finally looked up at him and said, "I'm planning on leaving soon. Things haven't worked out they way I've planned and I need to find..." Leon lowered his eyes. He looked so innocent to her now, which overwhelmed her with lust. 'This won't be hard at all.....'  
  
"Why the sudden decision? I thought you were gonna stay for Rebecca and Carlos's wedding," he said, shoving both hands in his jeans pocket and giving her a look she could never refuse. Similar to those in Raccoon city when he'd plead for her to stop running away.  
  
"Umm.."  
  
" Well I can't force you to stay, but I'd like you too," he said with a grin, at her loss for words. She flashed him a smile that only the devil himself could mimic, and then walked to him, so that they could feel the heat between each other.  
  
"Leon, I don't want to leave, but you are giving me no other choice. I've come here to be with you, and you are always chasing geese. For your sake, I hope you get over Claire before I leave, otherwise you are losing both the women of your dreams, and let me assure you, if I leave, I'm gone."  
  
Leon was extremely surprised at Ada's sudden burst of truth. That was definitely the last thing he thought she would say but he was afraid to lose someone he had a chance with again. He knew that in many ways she was right, and he quite honestly couldn't bear it.  
  
She was so close, if he wanted, he could reach her right now, take her in his arms, and she could make him forget Claire ever existed. The thought sent a shudder down his spine. 'As if Claire never existed?' he repeated. That would also be unbearable to him, because he surely could never wipe his feelings for Claire. 'Why is all this so bloody confusing??'  
  
"Ada," he started, not knowing exactly what he wanted to say. He drew in his breath and decided to be open just once. Let it all out, and maybe Ada could help him. Maybe she would listen and not blow him off. "I'm scared. My mind is in a big mess and I don't know what to do or which path to choose. I'd think after what happened in Raccoon, I could never be scared of anything again, but the truth of the matter is, I'm scared of losing another person I care about. And I'm scared of losing you all over again." He held his breath wandering if anything he had said just made sense. He wanted Claire, but it's been as though fate was against them. Maybe Ada would now make things easier by choosing for him.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him tightly so he knew she wasn't letting go. "I promise, I'll never leave again," she said rubbing his back.  
  
'A piece of cake', she thought, and she took her first taste of the cake she rightfully deserved. 'This boy is MINE!'  
  
She leaned in and her lips touched his softly. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waste and tried to indulge himself in the pure ecstasy that he'd wanted ever since Raccoon, but couldn't help feeling a sort of emptiness at the pit of his stomach.  
  
Claire couldn't have picked a better time to come strolling down the stairs if she tried. She caught glimpse of the wrapped up Leon and Ada in their oh- so-blissful moment, and gasped louder than she had intended.  
  
Leon broke away from the kiss quickly, spinning around quickly to face a very flushed and betrayed looking Claire. He was lost for words.  
  
"Oh hi Claire, good morning," said Ada cheerfully.  
  
Claire turned to Ada with a look that Wesker himself couldn't manage. If looks could kill then Ada would have been in little bits and pieces scattered around the floor. She was lost for words.  
  
"Uh....Claire, we were-" Leon started.  
  
"Save it Kennedy!" She snapped, startling both herself, Leon and Ada. She was furious and seeing red and her mouth was much quicker than her brains. "And while you're at it, won't you two get a bloody room?! Cause honestly that was disgusting and made me feel sick to the pit of my stomach!" And with that she stormed past Leon, pushing him out of her way and out the house.  
  
Ada laughed, "Well THAT was a sudden outburst!"  
  
Leon however didn't find this funny at all and flashed Ada an irritated look. Why had Claire gotten so angry? Was it possible that she'd actually be JEALOUS? Leon dismissed these thoughts quickly, knowing that maybe Claire just didn't enjoy having people lip lock around her. But he couldn't stop the guilty feeling from overwhelming him. Although it was Ada who kissed him first, he had kissed Ada back, and as good as she might be, he couldn't help but feel empty. Like it wasn't right and it was not the person he was meant to be kissing.  
  
"Well since I'm staying Leon, how about we do that tux shopping now?" She said, breaking Leon from his thoughts.  
  
"Uh, right. Ok I guess," he said, still frowning as he let a giggly Ada drag him to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please don't kill me! I know I'm evil:p But u know it all plays a part into the story. I didn't wanna write a story were puff, Claire and Leon just get together, but I needed them to struggle first to get there so it can make more sense. As u probably noticed this was a more serious chapter. (And I suck at seriousness!) And I know Mazz might have something to say about this, but hey I'm trying to be as realistic as possible! I mean I don't wanna forget that Leon is infact a man and that all men are weak creatures (LOL, well its true!) and he'll also give into temptation at one point. Heck he's only human! So don't hate him for it, he's been waiting for Claire for SO long. Anyways, any comments on what should happen next ppl? Plz leave a review!! Even if it expresses ur hatred towards me, lol, I'm open to all kinds of comments and criticism! 


	15. AN: Thanking EVERYONE again!

A/N: OMG! 200+ reviews, thank u soooo much guys!! *jumps around like an idiot* I'm so happy! *wipes tear* umm anyways, I must thank yall individually now, because like I said earlier if it weren't for u guys, I would have never gotten this far! I have 3 weeks off for the Christmas break so hopefully more time to write chapters sooner (I hope) but I have exams in January and my cousins recently arrived from New Zealand, so I dunno, can't promise anything certain, but I WILL try. Oh and I have a treat for u guys. A fanart of Leon and Claire, but I'm so stupid I dunno where I can upload it so I can give u guys a link!! If anyone has any idea plz tell me and I'll give u the link in the next chapter.  
  
NOTE ON LAST CHAPTER: I KNOW u all hate me now...heck I hate myself! I read over the chapter and it made me cringe and I thought 'ok if I read this somewhere else I'd wanna kill the writer myself.' It was evil of me and I'm sorry, but I thought it was essential as annoying as it might be!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FREQUENT REVIEWERS: (Again in order)  
  
Upchuck: Thanks for all ur support and all the reviews! I know ur out there somewhere just not showing urself, LOL. Anyways thank u so much^_^  
  
Santiago: Thanks man, you're awesome and ur artwork is awesome! I love ur fic, and thanks for ALL ur support on ALL of my fanfics!  
  
Melina: You're too cool! I love getting ur reviews, and u've never missed a chapter for me, which is sooo cool of u. I hope u'll always like the fic, and I know I'm bugging u all right now, but hey just stick around and see what happens~_^  
  
Darryl Flowers: Thanx Darryl, for ur death threats and all! LOL, please don't come after me with torches and forks! I really don't deserve it! Ok maybe I do....  
  
Joanne Beverly: Triple thanx to u girl! U review ALL my stories and it's sooo cool of u! And it's so flattering since ur a great writer urself. I love ur 'Guardian Angels' fic!!  
  
Bluedevil34: Thank u sooo much for ur constant support and encouragement. I haven't seen u lately, but hey ur reviews r AWSOME! They make me grin big every time.  
  
Saunce: What can I say? You're a Steve/Claire fan yet u still enjoy L/C and that's the bomb of u! I love ALL ur reviews, and you're also too cool! You review my other 2 fics and that makes u even cooler! LOL, well I hope u update ur fic soon. I love it! Thanks again^_^  
  
Tifa's friend: Well u review ALL my fics! U're the bomb thanx so much. I'll buy u a nice Christmas present I promise! LOL.  
  
DreamThief: Your reviews r too cool! They honestly always make me smile like a goof. LOL, they're witty and cute and, umm...yeaah! I love em basically! Thanks for ur review for the Disney fic too. Continue being the awesome writer u r.  
  
Lin: Thanks for all ur support in emails and everything. I love it! Makes me feel like a million bucks that someone out there likes my stories!  
  
DARTH TAQ: Thanks for ur support man. Now stop threatening me!! LOL, j/k, and u know when u want me to update u can always say, 'oh hi Dee, how r u?' first! Coz u know atleast it'll show u kinda care about my health or something. But anyways thanks for everything^_^  
  
Shin: Thank u sooo much for all the encouragements! You never cease to leave a review and it's so cool of u. And it REALLY does help the writer! I never knew getting reviews would be so cool!  
  
Diddly day: I'm so glad I got to chat to u girl, but man ur hard to catch online! Thank u for ur constant encouragements and all of ur reviews for ALL 3 fics of mine! You're so awesome, seriously and I'm so honored that u like my fic and think it one of the best on FF.net, coz ur easily one of the best RE writers I know! Thank u sooo much!  
  
Tre0220: Awww thanks tre, for everything. And for ur help on my last chapter, ur just too cool for words. Your reviews and support mean a lot and it's awesome of u, since u're an Ada fan and yet u still enjoy L/C. Ur poetry is awesome and ur fic is very original and cool! You know I love an open mind^_^  
  
Tek: Thank u thank u thank u! U review 2 of my fics and ur soo cool for that! (hehe) and I love all of ur short reviews coz they mean A LOT to me. And they always make me happy and bring a smile upon my silly face.  
  
AmyAngel: Thanks for everything girl! I see myself repeating all I say and I wish I could be more original but the fact is I love ALL of ur reviews and everyone elses! They all mean so much, and u constantly never fail to review my story and it means SO much! Thanks a billion times!  
  
Sakura: You're awesome! And ur reviews r just as cool! LOL, I love them soo much! And I hope I didn't annoy u too much with my last chapter, I'm sorry for that, I know it upset u. But anyways I'll make sure to make u ALL happy at the end, thanks for all ur reviews girl! U've been constantly reviewing for the past couple of chapters and it makes me feel sooo good about myself. Thanks!  
  
Reverse Sigma: ur enthusiasm never ceases to amaze me! Thanks a whole lot for ALL ur support, also u being an Ada fan and putting up with my slight bashing of her. U're so cool for that! And man u're the only one that cheered for Ada! 0_o (run for ur life!) And I'm so flattered u think this story is the best u've ever read *wipes tear* thanks!  
  
Zil: When r u gonna update ur fic huh?! It better be soon coz I LOVE it! Thank u So much for all ur reviews!! They're too cool and u really encouraged me and it means so much!! Hopefully u never grow tired of this story!  
  
REM: I know ur out there! LOL, thanks a lot man, for every review u've given me on this and my other fic, its just too cool of u! And its so encouraging and everything. (man I need to come out with more original lines) Anyways thanx!!  
  
Alvin Chiew/Tidus: Ur support means a whole lot! Thanks for the emails and all the awesome reviews u gave me on this fic and my other fic, you're too cool! Man I said this so many times, and how shameful of me, I cant find any better words to say 'ur too cool' coz u know...... ur too cool! LOL, thanks!  
  
Mazz ninja: (my best friend by the way:p) Fine like don't review anymore. But thank u for those emails girl! By the way u owe me an email! And a phone call!  
  
Serena: I thank u a bazillion times over for ALL ur reviews and encouragements! Man they totally make my day! No wait, my week actually. LOL, and thank u so much for all the awesome emails, ur one of the coolest ppl I talk to! And ur fics r AMAZING, and so I am soooo bloody happy u like mine *sniff* can't wait for ur next L/C project!  
  
Dale: WOW, u always make me smile big time! Thanks for everything man, and ur last review was too nice! U think this is one of the best stories along with diddly days and that's such a compliment coz diddly day is the BOMB! Thank u that made my month^_^  
  
Daniella/Frenchy: Thank u sooo much girl! I love ur reviews! And double thanks since u review my other story also! So awesome of u, and all ur suggestions were great for the story and I hope I won't disappoint u ever, THANKS!  
  
Jayne: Awww ur reviews r sooo cool! I love them all! They're the bomb! And thank u so much for ur encouragement, I really don't mind u stomping on Ada, infact I find it rather funny, please do it again! LOL, I hope u'll always like this fic!  
  
Max K: Awww ur too nice! Ur reviews r awesome, and I'm so glad u like the story. I'm sorry I pissed u off tho, lol, from my last chapter. Many ppl aren't too happy with that! But anyways, none the less I REALLY enjoy getting ur reviews, and thanx for the emails too, they're gr8!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RECENT ONE TIME REVIEWS (In order):  
  
Fiar within: 'unbelievably great' I mean could a review get any better! Thanks!  
  
Esperanza: LOL, another friend of mine. Wow ur all so interested that Dee is actually writing a romance! Glad u liked it girl!  
  
Dark Mave: Awww I'm glad u like the story so far. Ur fic is awesome! I just hope Leon isn't really a bad guy! NOOO! LOL, anyways thanks:D  
  
Kayla the kawaii gurl: Awww that was such a sweet review! It's so awesome of u REALLY! I loved it, thanks! Glad u like the fic^__^  
  
Dr Aki Edwardo: Thanks for that 3 lined review that meant a million words! 'luv the fic!' I mean come on, that's the most I can ask of u readers! To luv my fic! Lol, thank u!  
  
Angel: I hope u don't hate me for the last chapter! I'll give u a little secret *whispers* 'I also don't like Ada' shhh! Thanks for the review!  
  
Wildbtch: Thank u so much for that review, it was too cool! But don't stop reading now! I mean I know the last chapter was....annoying, but yeah u must see it through to the end~_^  
  
Visions of Malice: Ur fic is awesome girl, I love it! And I'm glad u like mine^_^ thank u SO much for that awesome review!  
  
Tigerlily: Glad u like it! I hope I don't disappoint u and thanks for the review!  
  
Nemesis13666: Awww thanx, that was soo encouraging. I'm telling u ppl some short reviews just say it all. That 'awsome!' really made me smile! Thanx!  
  
Raiden: IS that MGS2 raiden? He's so cool! Lol NEWAYS-Glad u actually like the chapter! U must be the only one! And also the only one who enjoyed Leon and Ada kiss! WOW, thank u so much for that! Atleast I know I ain't a complete failure~_^  
  
Molotov: Well I'm happy u atleast like the story^_^ lol you're so right, Leon is an IDIOT! But I love him like that, I mean this story is all about a love triangle, since I don't think anyone has ever tried an Ada/Leon/Claire love triangle before, so I decided to write one myself. So yeah, I'm sure we'd all love Leon to open up his eyes! I'll try making it worth Leon's stupidity just stick around and be patient with me~_^ Thanks for that review!  
  
Clinton: LOL! I loved ur review! 46 yr old accountant? LOL, that had me falling off the chair in surprise! Yeah, glad ur not 46....that's like my dads age and its quite sad picturing my dad sitting there reading RE romance fics! But hilarious nonetheless. Ur review is awesome and made me feel like a bazillion bucks, thank u so much for that! *blushes* ur too nice!  
  
Maxamillion Pegasus: Thank u for ur kind review! I'm glad u think it's a gr8 story, and don't worry I won't ever give up on it:p It'll take me a while to finish though! Thanks again^_^  
  
Parasite of the Words: Awww that must be one of the best reviews I ever received! I feel sooo flattered, thanks a million! That was a great boost of ego on my part~_^ I hope u'll always enjoy this fic and never get bored with it:p lol, thanks for that it made my day! ^___^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all....hopefully I didn't miss anyone out0_o Well u guys, it all means so much to me really! I have established a nice little writer/reader bond with u all and it feels quite nice^_^ I've chatted to a bunch of u and u've all been such awesome ppl!  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


	16. Escape

A/N: first of all, "I HATE EXAMS!!" Repeat after me ppl, "I hate exams!!" now let us all throw massive rocks at exams. Uh.....Right, now that that's out of the way...... I have about 5 days off before my next exam so I thought I'd take some time in writing this chapter. I have serious writer's block but I'm trying! Thank u all so much for ur support and patience with me^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZ = I've already said it a bazillion times.  
  
WARNING: some swearing here0_o (and just for the record, I'm not a swearing person!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 14- ESCAPE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Claire Redfield stormed out of the house, her face practically boiling and the colour of ripe tomatoes. If it wasn't for her immense anger she would have probably started crying, but this was a sort of pain beyond tears. It was the kind of pain where you had to get out quickly before you committed a crime you would forever regret. Or maybe not, since Claire had instantly wanted to strangle Ada with her bare hands, and knew she would instantly get over her regret and throw a massive party afterwards. Claire knew herself quite well, and she knew that at this level of anger she could easily lose self-control and so the only thing she could do was walk away.  
  
'I gotta get out of here!' She thought to herself, trying to will her heart back to beating normally. What she just saw had now been placed as number one on her list of most traumatic experiences. 'I hate you Leon!! You no good bastard, son of a-" at this point Claire had used every single profanity she ever heard in her life, in every language, which were now lined up and being shouted all at once in her head.  
  
'Who the hell does he think he is?! Kissing her like that. And in the middle of the living room for all to see! Is this his idea of getting me back for not listening to him the other day when he tried pouring his heart out about Ada? Well you've got another thing coming Leon. No one messes with my feelings like that, NO ONE!!' at that last thought, she kicked at a garden gnome which went flying across the yard and breaking one of Leon's front car window's.  
  
Claire was too angry to feel any sort of guilt at this moment. 'HA! Serve's you right!!' she thought as she looked at her handy work. The damage wasn't enough to fulfill her needs and she had the sudden urge to get a shotgun and shoot the living daylights out of the car. It wouldn't change anything, but it would surely make her feel slightly better. 'Where are zombies when you need them??' she thought miserably as she hopped onto her motorbike. She turned back to her house and looked at the door expectantly once more; hoping that Leon would have the decency to run out after her and tell her it was all one big mistake. But that didn't happen. With a heavy heart, she started her engine and zoomed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon gasped in surprise as he and Ada walked out into the front lawn. His car, which was fine the day before, now stood before him with the front window smashed. He ran to it quickly to inspect the damage and found one of the garden gnomes sitting on the driver's seat.  
  
"Shit," he muttered as he grabbed at the gnome and tossed it back to the grass. He let out an exasperated sigh as Ada jogged up to him with a look of concern.  
  
She put a hand to her mouth when she noticed the smashed car window. "Oh Leon! What happened?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I-I have no idea. It was fine yesterday," he said trying to think of a reasonable explanation for the assault on his car. "Maybe some drunk teenagers were running around last night and this was their idea of a sick joke," he suggested as he took a wooden stick and got rid of the sharp pieces of glass around the window's edges.  
  
"I'll get the vacuum," said Ada running back into the house. She returned moments later with a small vacuum cleaner that was usually used for the car seats and handed it to Leon. He quickly turned it on and started cleaning the insides of the car from the small glass pieces that were scattered over the two front seats, and the floor underneath them.  
  
"I guess we should skip the mall trip for today, huh?" said Ada, folding her arms in front of her.  
  
Leon chuckled, "yeah I guess." He hadn't been in the mood of going to the mall anyway. Claire's image was now imprinted in his mind, and the way she had looked at him with so much pain in her eyes. He had only caught a glimpse of it, before her face was distorted into a look of disgust and annoyance. But the way she had looked at him in those few milliseconds had triggered a new feeling within him. It was absolute guilt, and he didn't even know why he would feel guilty over something like kissing Ada, since he was a single man after all. Yet he still felt as if he had betrayed Claire somehow.  
  
"Leon?" interrupted Ada, causing Leon to spin around suddenly and look at her sheepishly. "Where you listening to me?"  
  
"Oh, sorry I was just wondering about what to do with the car. Umm, what were you saying again?" he asked.  
  
"I said, 'oh well there's always tomorrow,'" she repeated, blinking at him as he gave her a blank look.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Seriously Leon! I'm talking about the mall. What is UP with you today?" she said, getting annoyed at him quickly.  
  
"Nothing, jeez. Alright that's fine, we'll go to the mall tomorrow. I'm afraid to delay it any further anyway, since Rebecca's already stressed about her wedding as it is."  
  
Ada gave him a suspicious look before smiling at him sweetly. "How about we go and get that car window replaced then?" she asked, moving to the other side of the car to get into the passenger seat.  
  
Leon shrugged, "we might as well. Nothing better to do anyway," he said hopping into the drivers seat and starting the car after Ada got in next to him. He decided he would talk to Claire later on in the day, when she cooled down. Leon shook his head slightly, 'I will NEVER understand women,' he thought miserably.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AT THE MALL:  
  
  
  
Claire ran into another men's clothing store, looking around for where her brother and Jill might be. She knew they would be at the mall today since they had planned it the day before, and although Chris complained a lot about how much he hates shopping and that they'd better finish soon, Claire knew he was secretly loving the fact that he would be spending an entire day with Jill.  
  
'Jill, where are you dammit?!' Claire thought as she entered another possible store, Jill or Chris could have visited. She had spent the last two hours driving, and fighting her tears, but she knew that what she needed now was a friend to talk to. Jill, being the only person who knew both Claire and Leon well and was aware of Claire's feelings towards Leon was the perfect friend to talk to.  
  
After another 10 minutes of running around the mall looking lost, Claire finally spotted Jill and Chris at the food court and gasped in surprise at what she saw. Although Chris dragging Jill to get something to eat was the most likely and unsurprising thing in the world, the fact that he now held her hand in his, and looked as though he was leaning towards her for a kiss was enough to give anyone, especially Claire, a heart attack on the spot.  
  
Chris, the macho all man, ex pilot, gun extraordinaire, who usually gagged his way through romantic movies, and rolled his eyes every time Carlos sweet-talked Rebecca, was now looking at Jill all 'lovey dovey' himself. Probably muttering sweet nothings in her ear, since Jill looked like a giggling schoolgirl, with her face flushed in delight. The term, 'where is my brother and what have you done to him?!' suddenly came to mind, and Claire found herself growing hot in the face.  
  
'What the hell is up with people shocking me to death today?! First Leon, now Chris, and they're both doing the last thing I could have thought possible!!' Claire thought as she continued to stare in bewilderment at Jill and Chris's table. 'Ok so I always thought Leon liked Ada. But I mean, kissing her smack front in the living room was not very expected. And now Chris is acting like some lovesick puppy, which in all of my years of knowing him, I had never seen done for any girl he dated!!'  
  
Claire felt guilty at being angry with all of this. On any normal day she would have jumped in joy to finally see her brother and Jill together. She thought it was inevitable, once Chris would get off his high horse and finally break his pride by admitting how important Jill really was to him. But seeing it happen in front of her without warning was still a shock. She felt as if everyone in the whole world was now finally finding his or her soul mate and she was getting left behind. All she needed now was to turn around and find Sherry and some good-looking young guy, kissing by the video game store. Claire winced as she carefully turned around to see if that would happen.  
  
She let out a frustrated sigh. 'This is so stupid......man I'm paranoid!' she thought and thought it was best to leave Jill and Chris in their little world and turned back to walk miserably out of the mall.  
  
"Claire!"  
  
Claire spun around quickly to find Jill and Chris jogging towards her. 'Dang! They must've spotted me as I was sneaking away,' she thought, flashing them a nervous smile.  
  
Jill smiled back, looking just as nervous. "Claire, wha-what are you doing here??" she said looking over at Chris who's ears were now a shiny pink colour. He looked very occupied with staring at his shoes.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys. I know I interrupted something special-" at this, Jill and Chris's heads snapped up and they looked at Claire with terrified expressions, "oh come off it you two! I knew this would happen sooner or later. And I'm happy for you both!" She said, forcing a smile as she hugged a surprised Chris and Jill. "Now, wipe those stupid faces off, you both look seriously retarded," she added.  
  
They both laughed nervously and held hands, knowing that it was safe now since Claire already knew.  
  
Claire couldn't help but grin, "You guys are so disgustingly cute! When were you planning on telling us?!" she scolded playfully.  
  
"Well," they both said, then turned to each other and laughed.  
  
"You go first," said Jill.  
  
"No you," replied Chris.  
  
"No I insist."  
  
"No, please you go on ahead."  
  
"Chris, it's YOUR sis!" yelled Jill.  
  
"Ok, ok fine!" said Chris finally giving up. "It kinda just started today. About an hour ago actually, when we were looking at Jill's dresses and-"  
  
"You see Claire, we haven't been hiding anything. I mean we just told each other today how we felt!" interrupted Jill, talking very fast.  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow, "I thought *I* was talking here," he said.  
  
Jill giggled and hugged him with one arm, "I'm sorry, continue."  
  
Chris coughed lightly, "SO, as *I* was saying," he gave Jill a joking glare, "Jill was picking out a bridesmaid's dress and so she was trying a bunch on, and well she looked absolutely gorgeous and......"  
  
Claire looked on anxiously, "and???"  
  
"Well I dunno, I kinda just realized I had to tell her how I felt, because it was plastered on my face anyway, since I was staring at her drooling and all," Chris continued, causing Jill to laugh and recall the earlier events.  
  
She had been standing in front of him wearing a light blue dress, which accentuated her curves, and went flowing all the way down to her toes. A very typical bride's maid dress, but it had left Chris staring with his mouth open for quite a while till Jill had to walk up to him and slap his face back to reality and out of his little 'Lala Land'. She asked him if he liked the dress but he was speechless. She stood closely to him trying to figure out what he was trying to say, and after a long amount of stuttering Chris had given up, and decided to kiss her instead. He was never good with words anyway, and was known as a man of action. This had taken Jill by surprise but she eventually melted into his kiss and wrapped her slender arms around his neck, walking backwards into the changing room and out of sight. When they finally broke from their heated kiss, no further words had to be spoken, since it was quite obvious what they felt for each other.  
  
"So go on!" said Claire.  
  
"Yeah, so I..... told her," said Chris sheepishly, knowing that he didn't do much talking in the process anyway.  
  
"And here we are," continued Jill smiling up at Chris.  
  
"And that's it??" asked Claire looking somewhat disappointed.  
  
"That's all you need to know young lady," Chris answered in a fatherly manner.  
  
"Give me a break Chris," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Umm, so Claire what where you doing here?" asked Jill, watching Claire's face fall and seeing a heart broken expression replace her former smile.  
  
"I was gonna buy some.....new trainers," lied Claire. She wasn't about to ruin Jill's so far, perfect day by pouring her own problems out on her.  
  
"Claire, I don't think that's the reason. And for the record you have always been the worst liar ever," said Jill moving up to Claire. "So what's the real reason?"  
  
Claire's eyes began to water as she recalled her own day and she fought her best to stay strong and keep a straight face, but it was too late as both Jill and Chris noticed.  
  
"Claire?? You ok sis?" asked Chris, looking very concerned as he grabbed onto both her shoulders to look at her face. This didn't help the situation at all and Claire looked away wiping at her eyes. Jill looked worried now and glanced at Chris.  
  
"I'm......I'm just so happy for you guys that's all," said Claire laughing at her own lie as more tears streamed down her eyes.  
  
Chris looked very confused since his sister was never the emotional type, but decided to leave her alone.  
  
"Chris, is it ok if I stay with Claire? We've ordered the dresses and the tux so......" she looked at Chris meaningfully and he understood that it was best to leave the girls alone now.  
  
"Oh yeah! Sure, I was getting real sick of this mall anyway. Have fun you two, and I'll see ya both tonight," he said, leaning over and giving Jill a kiss on the cheek, then turning to Claire and kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Bye," said Jill, smiling at Chris as he waved at them and ran off.  
  
Claire wiped at her eyes once more. "I'm so sorry Jill. I really didn't mean to come in here and screw things up for-"  
  
"shhh, it's ok," said Jill soothingly, leading Claire by the hand to one of the tables. "Now tell me, what happened? Cause I only know that look too well, and I KNOW that its not tears of happiness you're crying," she said, handing Claire some tissues from her hand bag.  
  
Claire blew her nose silently. "I hate Leon," she muttered flatly.  
  
Jill's eyes grew wide, "oh no," she muttered under her breath. "So what happened?"  
  
Claire looked as if she would burst into tears once more, and was going through some kind of internal struggle to keep herself under control. "He.......he kissed *Ada*," said Claire, purposely spitting out Ada's name venomously. Her face now also showed a great deal of anger.  
  
Jill now gasped in shock, and her eyes almost popped out of her head. "He didn't!" she said as more of a question than a statement. But it didn't look like Claire would be joking at a time like this.  
  
Claire nodded, putting both hands on her head. "I feel like such an idiot! Crying over some......some.....GUY!" she said this as an insult. But to Claire it was insulting to her pride to be crying over a man. She had always found girls like that silly and sentimental, and now she was doing the same thing and turning into one of them. "I can't help it Jill. It hurts.....a lot."  
  
Claire's shoulders began to shake slightly and Jill guessed she must have started to cry again. She moved her chair closer and wrapped two arms around Claire's shaking shoulders. "I know sweety, I know," she said trying to comfort her as much as possible. She only just realized that they were sitting in public, and some heads turned curiously in Claire's direction from nearby tables. Claire obviously didn't care that anyone was around them watching her cry.  
  
Jill turned her attention back to Claire, trying to make some sense of Leon's actions. She personally had always thought that Leon held strong feelings for Claire and not Ada.  
  
"Claire, maybe it was Ada who kissed Leon and not the other way around?" she said, hoping that this would be the case.  
  
"He kissed her back! It takes TWO to tango Jill, and he looked as if he was bloody well enjoying it from where I was standing!" replied Claire looking angry. "you know what? I'm an idiot.....and idiot and a loser, cause for the last 3 years I've been laying around DREAMING of that......ASSHOLE, sad excuse of a man, so that Ada can come in and get I've been trying to get in only a couple of weeks! I mean seriously now Jill, am I that unattractive? Or do I have to be boring, reserved, and speak with absolutely no facial expressions like some robot so that Leon notices me. Or maybe it's tattooed on my forehead, or some Neon sign above my head which says 'DANGER, DO NOT APPROACH!'" She let out a deep breath then continued, "Look at me! Look at what I've turned into. And you know what's even more pathetic? I'm actually sitting here CRYING over him! He doesn't even deserve that! What he deserves is a good punch on the nose and a good kick in the nuts! Fine he wants Ada? FINE, he can have her! But he's frickin out of his mind if he thinks I'LL ever give him the time of day!" Claire took another short break from talking and blew her nose loudly, looking determined to not cry ever again.  
  
Jill, during this entire time, just looked at her and listened carefully, and although she had some sudden urges to laugh at Claire's attitude and the fact she was speaking so loud in the middle of the food court she was ale to contain herself. She surely wouldn't get a chance to put her own two cents in any time soon since Claire obviously had a lot to get off her chest. Just then a new song started to play over their heads.  
  
'Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever  
  
Have you ever.......'  
  
"DAMMIT, this song is not helping one bit!!" yelled Claire a little too loudly causing more heads to turn.  
  
"Umm Claire maybe we should go to that nearby park and talk there??" suggested Jill, hoping to calm down the raging Claire, who looked as though she wanted to destroy the radio and music systems in the entire mall. She also definitely didn't want to get on her bad side at this moment of time.  
  
"Yeah let's go," Claire quickly agreed, "I don't think I can handle listening to any more of those soppy ass songs anyway."  
  
Minutes later, Claire and Jill were greeted by the warm sun, and Claire sighed putting both hands into her pockets. The warmth of the sun on her skin seemed to calm her down a bit, but that only lasted till she saw Leon's car driving by, with his window fixed and Ada sitting next to him.  
  
She knew he noticed her, as she caught the surprised look on his face as he passed her by, but this only made her angrier.  
  
"Did you see that?! He was sitting next to that fuckin bitch!! See, he doesn't even care, that-" Claire looked as if she was searching hard for a bad enough term for Leon, and Jill could have sworn that if she wasn't holding Claire, then she would have sprinted after the car or something.  
  
"I believe you Claire and I understand totally, but let's just calm down now."  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I won't calm down till I beat the shit out of both of them!" Claire shouted as Jill tried leading her to the park.  
  
Jill exhaled deeply. 'This is gonna be one very long day.' She thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I didn't like this chapter that much, coz it seems so boring and it drags on, but I knew it had to be done. I'm sorry I'm not really putting too much light into the Jill/Chris relationship, but this fanfic is mainly about Leon and Claire and so it'll revolve around them and what happens around them. I also suck at describing dresses and such:p I know nothing about fancy dresses or dresses in general so forgive me! And about Claire's feelings....I hope I portrayed them well. It's hard to keep her in character, and I don't really picture her being the miserable lovesick girl who's suicidal. She seems more like a person who would turn feminist when she's hurt:p Anyways I hope u guys liked this chapter nonetheless. Tell me what u think and leave a review! And plz, give me suggestions on whatever u might want happening, it's always a great help^___^  
  
SO WHAT NEXT???: Well, we'll be goin back to Leon, and we'll see how long Claire will be able to avoid him. The wedding is getting even nearer, and all shall be revealed soon:p  
  
'Have you ever' is Brandy's of course:p I didn't know of a good song to choose but I thought this one suited well, and I thought it would be hilarious for it to start playing at that moment and just make the day even worse for Claire:p I'm evil.....I know^_^ 


	17. Time heals woundsor does it?

A/N: I know………..I suck. (Some of you already told me that~__^) I deserve to have stones thrown at me. *sigh* For what it's worth, I WAS going through a tough time in my life, and it has been HECTIC. Anyways here's the next chapter, and I made it longer than usual to make up a little for lost time. Hope you're all still around, and hope I haven't lost my touch since I haven't written in yonks. 

*looks at reviews* WOW!! I just have to say I really love my reviewers, you guys ROCK! Almost 300 reviews! *cries from sheer happiness* 

DISCLAIMER: You know how it is…………nothin belongs to me. (Dammit!)

LOOK FORWARD TO: My LEON/CLAIRE Shrine/fansite! Coming soon to a server near u! Or……………your server, anyways whichever! ^___^  I'm 70% done! So there, I hope that causes you to forgive my lateness on the fics, since I have been working on other things dedicated to the cause of L/C growing popularity and recognition. I'll try putting it up soon, and will announce it in one of my 'updates' so make sure to look for it! It'll be added on my profile once it's done.

CHAPTER 15- TIME HEALS WOUNDS……………OR DOES IT?

Leon's mind was now racing with questions. What was Claire doing at the mall with Jill? He thought Jill and Chris would be spending this day together. Claire's eyes had looked slightly red. Had she been crying? And if she had, what would the reason be? 'Could it be me? Maybe Claire does……………No. She doesn't. She can't. Man I gotta stop thinking this way. I've just opened myself up to Ada and we've only been together for 2 hours. I can't just ruin things now because of mere suspicions.'

Leon let out the breath he had been holding for longer than necessary slowly, watching the road ahead of him intensely.

"Oh Leon, what is it now?" Asked Ada, sounding slightly irritated. Leon did not answer. "Let me guess- Claire yet again." She continued crossing both arms in front of her.

"No. It's nothing," he lied.

"Yeah I can see that," said Ada rolling her eyes. "Listen. Claire just needs to GET OVER IT. She doesn't own you Leon, honestly!"

Leon turned to glare at Ada for a second. "Look, Claire and I have been best buds for ages. If I'm ever upset because she is, even if I don't know the reasons, it's totally normal."

"Well she needs to understand that you're with me now. No need to go around acting all jealous and immature," she replied sharply.

"That's ridiculous! She isn't jealous, why would she be? We're only *friends* anyway," he said bitterly.

Ada laughed haughtily and looked at Leon as if he were nothing but an inexperienced little boy. "Oh Leon, you really are cute. Didn't it ever occur to you that Claire wouldn't want you paying much attention to anyone but her? You said it yourself, you're best friends. She doesn't have to like you romantically to be jealous you know. Maybe she feels that she's not the priority anymore and that bothers her."

Leon was starting to get slightly annoyed now. "Whatever. Claire isn't like that."

"That's what you think," she answered simply.

Leon stopped the car in the driveway abruptly, taking his keys out the engine, and getting out the car quickly followed by Ada. "I'm sorry, but I think I'm more familiar with Claire's personality than you Ada," he said looking extremely annoyed now.

Ada looked slightly taken aback with his sudden outburst and quickly softened her expression. She quickly walked up to him putting both arms around his neck and he looked away. "Aww I'm sorry sweety. Let's stop talking about this now, it's already making us fight pointlessly," she said playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

Leon nodded reluctantly and allowed Ada to access his lips with a soft kiss. It didn't last more than 2 seconds however, because there was a loud cry behind them. They spun around quickly to see Sherry on the ground near the front steps of the front lawn.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just fell," she said, stating the obvious. Her face however, held no signs of guilt for disturbing Leon and Ada's moment.

Ada rolled her eyes and grabbed Leon's hand. "Let's go for a quiet walk," she said tugging at him to follow, but Sherry was too quick for her and didn't allow Leon to have a chance at opening his mouth to answer. 

"Leon I think I sprained my ankle. Can you please carry me inside?" She said looking lost, innocent and in 'pain'. 

Leon, who now looked slightly confused, nodded in defeat and jogged up to Sherry. He picked her up with ease then turned to Ada. "I'll be back," he said before turning to go inside. Sherry looked over at Ada and gave her a wave from behind Leon's back, smiling a sugary sweet smile, which only caused Ada's frown to deepen.

As soon as Leon entered the house, Sherry jumped from his arms and landed on both feet in ease. "Sherry, what happened to that 'sprained' ankle?' he asked frowning.

"I faked it. Duh!" She said, walking over to the couch, crossing her arms in front of her and giving him a questioning look which reminded him irresistibly of Claire. "Well are you gonna tell me what that freak show a second ago was about?"

 Leon looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Sherry let out and exasperated sigh. "You and Ada! Kissing on the front lawn as if you were some kinda………………Leon please tell me you're not going out with *her*!"

"Yes, yes I am going out with *her*. Is that a problem?" He asked looking surprised at Sherry's previous outburst. 'Is it just me or is everyone angry at me for being with Ada?'

"Of course it's a problem! I thought you liked Claire, and now you're with Ada. I don't even LIKE Ada. Heck no one likes Ada! You can't go out with her!" said Sherry sounding desperate.

"Sherry!" shouted Leon reproachfully. "You're being very immature and selfish about this. None of you would even give Ada a chance since she stepped into this house and that hasn't been very fair has it? I don't see why I need anyone's approval to go out with Ada. I like her ok!"

"No you don't, you like Claire!"

"I like Ada."

"Claire!"

"Ada!"

"You're in denial Leon."

"Am not."

"You are too! Look me in the face and tell me you don't like Claire," said Sherry raising both brows in challenge.

Leon looked her in the face. "I- Sherry this is stupid!"

"Ah ha! Knew you couldn't do it. Stop trying to hide your feelings Leon, it ain't good for you or anyone else."

Leon looked defeated and sat on the couch. "It's not like Claire likes me Sherry. I'm not gonna risk our friendship because of silly feelings."

"Silly feelings? How could you say that! You two have been through hell and back together, it's just meant to be," she said sitting next to Leon. "Besides I'm pretty sure Claire likes you too."

Leon instantly turned to Sherry looking hopeful. "How do you know? Did she tell you?"

"Er-well no she didn't," said Sherry and Leon went back to looking glum. "But it's quite obvious. The way she looks at you and the way she smiles at you. She doesn't look at anyone else like that."

"Well……………that's pure speculation isn't it Sherry. It's too late anyway, I'm with Ada now, and- I like Ada, she's attractive and smart, and returns my feelings quite obviously," he said, more to give himself excuses rather than make Sherry understand.

"I can't help but feel that you're making a HUGE mistake Leon," said Sherry frowning slightly. "But if that's your final decision, then there isn't anything more I can do. Just do me a favour and be true to yourself for your sake."

Leon chuckled, "Thanks Sherry, I'll try doing that." He stood up and walked over to the door, then turned to face Sherry one more time. "Oh, by the way have you talked to Claire at all today?"

"Yeah, she called a little while ago telling me that she'll be spending the next week at Jill's. They're having some girly sleepover party thing I guess," she said shrugging, as Leon, looking slightly disappointed nodded his head and turned to leave. "Oh, and Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't get all mushy with Ada when I'm around. I don't wanna experience seeing you two kiss twice. Once is more than enough for my poor tortured young soul!" she said melodramatically.

Leon laughed. "Alright then. See ya Sherry," he said as he closed the door behind him. 

Sherry stood there in silence for a moment then kicked the couch in annoyance. She couldn't believe that Leon had chosen Ada. It was all so wrong, as though someone had just messed around with fate.

3 DAYS LATER- JILL AND REBECCA'S HOME:

"Claire?" called Jill knocking hard on the door. The loud angry music that was blaring out of the stereo inside was probably the reason that Jill had been standing there for the last 5 minutes, knocking on the door and not getting any responses.

"CLAIRE JUST OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"

Claire opened the door a slit and looked at Jill lazily, a teaspoon still stuck in her mouth. "Ya do't ha to shou' ya know!"

"I've been knocking on that door for the last 10 minutes Claire!" said Jill crossly trying to get past Claire and into the room, which was difficult with Claire blocking her way each time. Jill let out a sigh of frustration, "is it ok for me to go inside the guest room of my own house?"

Claire thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Claire!"

She took out the spoon from her mouth and grinned guiltily. "I'm kidding, chill!" Jill's annoyance at her friend vanished and she walked into the guestroom which had been Claire's new home for the last 3 days, gasping in surprise at what she saw.

"Aoww, Claire," she moaned as she kicked the dirty laundry from under her feet. 

"I know, I know. The room's a mess," she stated, as she walked back over to her bed and huge bowl of chocolate chip and chocolate ice cream, the lyrics 'I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! AAAAAAGHH!!' blaring from the stereo next to her bed.

Jill cringed and put the volume down. "You know most girls I know would be listening to something a little softer like 'unbreak my heart' by Toni Braxton or somethin."

Claire made a face, "hell no!"

Jill sat at the edge of Claire's bed and looked her in the face. "Claire, you can't do this anymore. It's been three days already, and you've rarely left this bedroom," she sniffed the air, "please tell me you've been showering!"

Claire sniffed an underarm then shrugged. "It's only been 3 days. Compared to our last encounter with Umbrella that's nothing."

"Don't remind me," said Jill shuddering. They had to go on 2 weeks without showering during their last fight with Umbrella, and by the end of it most of them had been covered in sweat, vomit, sewage water, their own blood, and the blood of the oh-so many creatures they'd much rather forget.

"Yeah well, I'd say I smell like perfume compared to those days!" said Claire chuckling and taking another bite of her ice cream.

Jill rolled her eyes and smiled. "Claire I'm here to talk alright. You haven't talked much since that day, you've been avoiding everyone, including me, and you've hardly eaten anything healthy! Everyone's worried about you. I've had to tell them that you had a high fever and were highly contagious to keep them away. I gotta say this didn't really stop Leon from trying, but I told him you'd rather not have anyone see you in that state. He's worried sick you know."

"Good. I hope he suffers," mumbled Claire.

"Claire, I never wanted to say this to you earlier, knowing how terrible your situation was but I think you need to hear it. This is NOT Leon's fault. You can't hate him for what he did and you can't stop your life like this either. It's just not you! It's not the strong, stubborn girl I met a few years back in Paris that acted like she was the female version of Arnold Swartzenegger. You're stronger than this."

"What would you know," snapped Claire. "You've never had the guy you like-no-LOVE, go kiss your arch enemy right in your face."

"Oh come on, Ada isn't your arch enemy. After all we've been through I'd thought it was clear who the real enemies of the world are."

"Yeah, but I *hate* Ada."

"No you don't."

"Ok, I greatly dislike her."

"Well that's a little better I guess."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"No it's supposed to make you realize something. That Leon couldn't have done anything wrong because you've never even told him you liked him! He wasn't your husband or boyfriend, so it's not like he was cheating on you. Leon did nothing to deserve you ignoring him for 3 whole days. The poor guy is lost, and actually thinks you've got a fever. He's been dying to talk to you, and I've had to give him every flimsy excuse I can come up with."

Claire signed throwing her spoon to her bedside table. "I dunno if I can face him just yet."

"Oh please, you've faced so much worse, so don't give me that crap about not being able to face an incredibly cute Leon Kennedy."

Claire groaned throwing her head onto Jill's lap. "See that's just it! He's so cute, and has these amazingly amazing blue eyes and I know I'll probably end up giving in to his charms, which is REALLY annoying, and I don't wanna be not angry with him. I've got every right to be! And I know that it really wasn't his fault………………it was that bitch Ada!! And I know I'm being slightly unfair to him, but I can't help the way I feel. And even though I wish I could just forget all this shit, and get away with it all, I know I'll have to face him sooner or later and-" Claire took a huge intake of breath before she continued, "I can't just stop my life because of this. I mean I've moved on before I can do it again! Isn't that right Jill?"

 Jill smiled, "that's right," 

"Yeah, so really, why the hell am I sitting here sulking and moping about? We've got a wedding and bachelorette party to prepare for! And even if I can't be happy I should at least try for Rebecca's sake, right? I mean I want her wedding day to be perfect, so I can't ruin things for her now can I."

"Exactly hun, that's what I've been trying to tell you," said Jill, playfully tugging at Claire's pony tail. "So get that fat ass of yours out of this bed this instant and march it to the bathroom! You don't wanna come out with us tonight smelling as you do now do ya?"

Claire looked set on keeping up her positive attitude till at least, after Rebecca and Carlos's wedding. 'Heck it ain't helping anyone if I'm acting all whiny and ill the whole time,' she thought as she did exactly as Jill told her and marched her 'fat ass' to the bathroom.

HURRICANE ALLEY – NIGHTCLUB:

"Chris, will you stop calling Sherry? She'll be fine!" Said Rebecca, who was now holding Carlos's hand leading him slowly to the dance floor. 

"Yeah man, go and join your girl over at the dance floor," added Carlos with a wink as he allowed himself to be dragged by his fiancé. The entire gang now knew of Chris and Jill's new found 'love' and teased them subtly about it, since getting more obvious with the teasing might result with a good bashing from Chris.

"Yeah, yeah," said Chris smiling slightly, then turned back to being worried. "This isn't right. It's already past midnight and Sherry's cell phone is still switched off! How long is that movie anyway?" he asked turning to Leon, who was sitting next to him at the bar.

Leon shrugged. "Dunno, but I'm pretty sure she'll be fine. Her friends' mom is picking them up afterwards anyway, and she'll be sleeping over there tonight, so no point in worrying about her not answering her phone."

"Yeah I guess," Said Chris absentmindedly, "hey look, here comes Claire. You guys keep her company, I'm gonna go over and dance with Jill."

Leon's head turned so fast that it could've fallen off. Claire had walked in through the front doors wearing a blood red, open tie back crop top, and black hip hugger pants. Her face didn't hold much makeup, since her eyes were the only things made up along with the cherry lip gloss on her lips. Her auburn hair fell freely around her shoulders and reached her mid back, and the soft glow of velvet light reflecting from her face made her look absolutely stunning. Leon had once again forgotten to breath.

"Oh, so Claire has finally decided to show up," said Ada coming over from the dance floor to sit beside Leon, wearing her sexy Chinese dress, with a split that practically reached her waist. She crossed her legs, taking out a cigarette and lighting it, just as Claire, who had looked slightly lost, spotted them and walked over cautiously.

Leon frowned, "I didn't know you smoked."

Ada raised a brow at him and blew out her first gush of smoke slowly. "There's a lot you don't know about me Leon," she said winking. He looked at her slightly uncomfortable. "Relax- I've been trying to quit for 3 months now, but I couldn't find my nicotine patch anywhere, so it's only one harmless smoke."

"Hey it's cool, I have no problem with it," he lied. Truth of the matter was that the simple smell of cigarette smoke was enough to make him choke and his eyes water.  

Claire finally reached their table and gave them both a small smile. "Hi," she said desperately trying to avoid Leon's gaze.

"Hello," said Ada flashing her famous superior smile.

"Hey," answered Leon, his voice breaking slightly. He cleared his throat then took a sip from his water. "So," he continued, "you- feeling better?"

Claire nodded, "yeah much better, thanks."

Ada rolled her eyes. "Well Leon, I'm going back to the dance floor. Wanna join me?"

"Uh, sure go ahead. I'll be there later," he said, smiling back at Ada as she left.

This left Claire and Leon at a very awkward position as they had not spoken in 3 days and their last encounter had been less than friendly.

"So," they both said at the same time. 

"Go ahead," said Leon quickly before Claire had a chance to open her mouth.

"Well, I was gonna say, uh……………So you're with Ada now." Stated Claire, trying to keep her face as straight as possible. The issue was still to painful for her.

"Yeah." Said Leon slowly.

"That's cool," she answered as though it was nothing, and it had never bugged her.

"I thought you weren't too happy about that," he said carefully.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean sure I don't like her much, but I guess if you like her this much then I can learn to stomach her," she lied.

"Oh, right. Well thanks then," he said, clearing his throat again, and silence fell upon them once more. Leon looked over at Claire who had her head turned away from him as she watched the people dancing with a wistful expression. 'God, she's so beautiful' he thought as he pictured himself pinning her to a wall as he passionately kissed every- 

"Anyways, how've you been?" she suddenly asked turning back to him.

Leon was startled to be awakened from his 2 second fantasy so soon. "Me? Well I- I've been great, I guess," he answered quickly blushing, as Claire gave a soft 'oh' and nodded her head. "I mean, well- I've missed you a lot you know, in those last 3 days. But enough about me how've you been?"

"Yeah, I've been great too," said Claire playing with the glass in her hand. "That is when my fever wasn't high or anything," she quickly added, feeling pretty silly about lying.

"That's good."

"Yeah."

They both sat in silence, with the loud dance music thundering around them, and feeling somewhat foolish at the formal conversation they were having. It was almost as boring as talking about the weather. Finally Leon gave a soft chuckle breaking the formidable silence. 

"What?" asked Claire.

"This is just so stupid," he said grinning at her. "We're talking as though we've never met before or something."

She smiled slightly, "I guess you're right. So what do you suggest we do to fix that?"

"Dance," he said getting up and holding his hand out to her. 

"Dance? But I thought you hated dancing," she said, giving him her hand anyway.

"Yeah I do, but I thought since this is a club and all, I might as well go ahead and dance. And who better to dance with than my best friend Claire?"

"Ada," she suggested, hitting a nerve both in herself and Leon.

"Well we already danced," he said quickly. "So I'm sure she won't mind."

Leon led her to the dance floor where they were greeted by Rebecca and Carlos, who were doing some sort of funky moves no one had ever seen before. This made Claire laugh and she felt in a slightly better mood. Leon twirled her around till she was in front of him, but just they had started on their dance moves, the song had finished, and a new one was playing. This time a slow song called 'kissing you'. Apparently Claire had missed the sign at the front doors which said, 'couples night'. 

'Dammit!' thought Claire as she stood helplessly in front of Leon. 
    
    Pride can stand a thousand trials
    
    The strong will never fall

He looked slightly nervous and gave her a goofy grin and a shrug. Jill and Chris who were dancing near by came closer to them and Jill accidentally on purpose bumped Leon so that he was pushed forward onto Claire. 

"Oops! Sorry Leon, coming through!" she said, winking over at Claire. Claire scowled Jill's way. She couldn't believe her friend would do that, even though Jill had endlessly told Claire that she still believed Leon liked her and not Ada no matter what.
    
    But watching stars without you 
    
    my soul cried

Leon slowly put his arms around Claire's waist, and she felt herself stiffen. 'Just relax. It's only Leon…………………dammit that is the problem,' she thought as she cautiously put her own arms around his neck, making sure that their bodies weren't too close, since enough heat was radiating between them. 
    
    Heaving heart is full of pain

Oh oh the aching

"You're gonna have to forgive me if I step on your feet," joked Leon as a way of trying to get rid of the butterflies that were now fluttering crazily in his stomach.

"Like-wise," she said. 
    
    'Cuz I I'm kissing you, ooh
    
    I, I'm kissing you ohh

'Damn this song,' thought Leon, as he tried desperately not to let it get into his head, and follow the lyrics advice. Claire seemed equally as eager to not look at him.
    
    Touch me deep  pure and true 
    
    Gift to me forever

Claire felt herself being pulled towards Leon against her will. Whether it was her doing, or Leon's she wouldn't know. 
    
    'Cuz I I'm kissing you, ooh
    
    I, I'm kissing you ohh

Leon's eyes were now closed as he moved in rhythm to Claire, surprisingly not having stepped on her feet once. He could now feel her breath on his neck………………..

Claire also closed her eyes, resting her head near Leon's chest and sighing in content. This is what it felt to be in Leon's arms. It was so safe, no one would ever harm her when he was this close………………

(Piano music plays)

Claire and Leon looked at each other simultaneously, their heads getting closer as though some invisible force was driving them.
    
    Where are you now
    
    Where are you now

Leon was feeling a thousand emotions at once. He knew it would be risky getting this close to Claire, yet he went ahead and decided to dance with her, leading him to the vulnerable position he was now in. He couldn't think straight anymore, and he didn't really care either. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss Claire. He wanted to kiss her so badly that it scared him……………………
    
    'Cuz I oh I'm kissing you

Claire tilted her head to the side, making the way easier for Leon. With her past momentarily forgotten she could only think of one thing: Leon. His lips were so close to hers now that she felt her knee's get slightly weak. She had wanted this for such a long time………………….

I'm kissing you ohh

"There you are Leon!" Came Ada's voice from behind him, startling both him and Claire so much that they jumped in surprise and bumped to each others heads. "What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Dancing," they both replied at once, looking slightly guilty. 

Ada looked at them both suspiciously but didn't ask any further questions. "Leon, they're gonna be playing love songs for the next half hour, so come dance with me. I love to slow dance," she said taking Leon's arm and smiling flirtatiously.

Leon looked back desperately at Claire and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. She stood there and watched him go, then with a heavy heart, turned to go back to their table, where she would probably sit alone for the remainder of the night.

A/N: *dodges allt he flying chairs being thrown at her* I know I know I'm EVIL, but I could not resist!! But as you can see the tension is rising greatly between those two and I seem to love using songs to make people miserable, lol. Anyways I hope I used that song alright. I'm not too familiar with song fics in particular.

So what will happen next? Will Leon and Claire be able to handle this deadly unresolved tension any longer? Stick around and find out, and don't forget to REVIEW!~__^ I especially need it now, since I haven't been around in ages and need to know if I'm still doin alright. 

I can see many of you want some serious Claire smashing Ada action. But I must ask you all to be patient…………I have to add in some details that are important to the plot (if there is one, LOL) not much left for the fic to go anyway, and I hope the ending will satisfy everyone^___^ And I promise to update much more often. Well it'll definitely be way more often than waiting 6 months for the next update……………yikes, lol. I'll make it every 3 weeks at the most.

Oh and darth…sorry I never sent the chappie! Server broke down on my butt and I finally got it up and working again.


End file.
